


To the Fates

by EllyDystopia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, POV Multiple, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:40:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllyDystopia/pseuds/EllyDystopia
Summary: The fates of the galaxy join forces to give the Captain of the 501st a very memorable week of leave. Will he be able to handle it?
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Primeday: The Crash

**Author's Note:**

> This has been stewing inside of me for months. But it's my first fic in years, so please be kind. The entire work is written, and will be published in regular intervals as beta and edits are completed.

# Primeday: The Crash

## Rex

The general grinned and shut down the controls for the holo display.

“Leave?” I asked. The only real leave of duty I had previously known was purely medical in nature. And even prone for two days stimmed out of my gog I had found ways to get my reports filed promptly.

“Rest and relaxation. You and Torrent are off duty, Rex. Go out, be a civilian for a while.”

I laughed at the thought. _How could anyone mistake us for civilians?_ He motioned me toward the door, making a final visual sweep of the room as we left. I grabbed my helmet from atop the display and tucked it under my arm as I exited the briefing room.

“I’m not sure I know what to do when there isn’t anything to do,” I continued.

“I thought about that,” he said, pulling something from his pocket. “We pulled together some funding for a stipend. For the men to split,” he handed me a blue data card. “And for you specifically.” He handed me another, black card. 

I protested, “Surely there’s something, a special project maybe, that I could pick up?”

The general laughed jovially and shook his head no.

I accepted defeat, the General wasn’t taking no for an answer.

“What do you do in your downtime?” I asked him.

His expression was briefly guilty, but quickly bloomed into a shy blush.

“It usually starts with multiple alcoholic beverages and then—”

His com chirped, and he glanced at it, another larger smile coming over his face.

“I’m sorry Rex, the Senator needs me.” He pocketed the device and slapped a hand on my shoulder. “You put your lives on the line so everyone else can enjoy the fruits. I insist you go out and experience what you’re fighting for. Enjoy your time off.”

He turned the other direction in the corridor and began to jog.

“You too. Say hello to the Senator for me.”

He acknowledged with a wave and I turned to make my way to the shuttle platform.

I was still not sure how I could possibly fill four of the five rotations. There was some reading I could catch up on, but the reports were already finished and turned in. I made my way down the corridor as I thought of a plan. I needed to coordinate the leave for the rest of Torrent and our support staff, but that wasn’t going to take much time or thought. I wished I could have gone with the 212th and Commander Tano, but there was no way out of it now. My first stop had to be 79s.

I must have been deep in thought, as I didn’t notice the young woman speaking to her com coming straight at me from the corridor to the right until she crashed directly into me. But to be fair it didn’t seem like she had been paying much attention either.

She startled and lost her balance, tumbling to the ground and catching my leg in hers. I struggled to keep my balance and had to drop my bucket to maintain.

“I’m so sorry, please excuse me.” she said with a bright red face and the twinge of an unfamiliar accent. “I’m going to kill myself talking and walking one of these days.”

“Are you alright?” I asked as I leaned down offering her my hand.

She appeared to be in her early to mid-twenties and was dressed in a gray and white uniform of which I did not recognize. A kind of dress that ended just above her knee, but boxy and still left a lot up to the imagination. She dusted herself off and then grabbed her com, which had gotten jostled and turned off in the collision.

“I’m fine if you are,” she said, her accent now surprisingly missing. This intrigued me greatly.

I helped her up, and she beamed a smile up at me. Standing she barely came to my mid chest, and even from that distance I could tell her eyes were green. I reached down to her left side to pick up my helmet and caught a whiff of a peppery perfume.

I smiled back at her. “No harm done then,” I said. “I’m just glad you weren’t shooting at me.”

She, thankfully, took my comment as humor and laughed at me. The com unit in her hand chirped and lit up automatically. An older gentleman in rich clothes with short white hair and a beard turned toward her.

“As I was saying Aera,” his tone seemed a bit perturbed. “You are off duty until the 12th. Your ability to anticipate our needs is unparalleled, and we appreciate your service.” He smiled at her passively, “I’m sorry you won’t be joining us back to Lantillies, but please do enjoy your time off.”

I felt awkward just standing there watching her call, so I made to seem as though I was inspecting my plates for damage.

“Thank you, sir. I have no idea how I’ll spend my time yet, but I’ll certainly try to enjoy myself.” She smiled and waved, keying off her com. She let out a large and heavy sigh.

I motioned down the corridor and asked, “Are you heading toward the shuttle platform?”

“I guess I am.” Her eyes glimmered up at me and she smirked, “I’ve got nothing else to do, but probably shouldn’t hang around here.”

“I’ve got a similar dilemma, myself.” I began to tell her as we walked slowly along the wide and elaborately decorated corridor in the Senate complex. “I’ve just found out that I have an entire week of leave on my hands. And I’ve not had five consecutive days to myself in my entire life.”

She slowed to a stop and gave me a good long look up and down, with a mischievous smirk.

“You look familiar.”

I couldn’t help myself, but I laughed. I laughed so loud and suddenly that the empty corridor echoed.

She laughed at me laughing and stopped to playfully slap me on the shoulder. “Honestly though, I think I’ve seen you around. What’s your name… Captain?”

“Rex, you can call me Rex. And yours is… Aera?” 

Her eyes widened for a moment, as though she remembered something important. 

“Yes,” she replied, sticking out her hand. “Aeraless Teralon, but you can call me Aera.”

I took her small hand in my gloved hand and shook it firm, but gently. With her other hand she pulled her chin length bob of hair behind her ear revealing that her face was lightly freckled. I sized her up with short quick glances. Short, but not too thin. I couldn’t make any judgements on her physical fitness as the blocky uniform wasn’t very flattering, but as I paid attention, I noticed that there were curves where they were best suited for a woman to have them. She had vivid green eyes, freckles, dark brown hair, peppery perfume. Her smirk seemed playful and knowing at the same time. I was warming to her quickly.

After a few moments she drew me back into the conversation. “Do you have any ideas? ‘Cause aside from stopping off for a bottle on the way home, I’m at a loss.”

“Funny you should mention a drink, my boss just told me to start with ‘multiple alcoholic beverages’ and go from there.”

“Problem is,” she added, “my only friends are work friends and they’ve all fled back home or will by morning. Drinking alone is just, sad.”

I couldn’t help but grin. “I know of a place. Would you like to come along?” I gave that question zero thought before it came out of my mouth.

“Are you asking me out?” she chided me with a wicked smirk on her face. A smile that promised something, but what I couldn’t tell.

I cleared my throat and a felt my face go hot. She laughed and watched me squirm for a moment. What was I doing here? A random woman that nearly knocked me over in the halls of the senate building has me flustered, blushing, and acting like an ass.

I mustered my courage, bowed at the waist, and offered her my arm. “Shall we make it formal?” I said in my best snooty diplomat voice, “Miss Aeraless Teralon, will you please share a cab and accompany me for multiple alcoholic beverages?”

She wrapped her left arm inside my outstretched right elbow and let out a whoop. “Yes, lets go! To the drinks!”

“To the drinks!” I echoed back.

Then we picked up the pace down the corridor. I laughed at the silliness of it, but her arm never left mine.

## Aera

I woke up that morning knowing that the Spring session was likely to adjourn, with many heated war related issues on the table that left my dear old employer Emissary Browlen, Chief Lobbyist for the Con Star Mining Corp, in an exceptionally good mood. The more ships that were destroyed in this war, the more ore the Republic purchased. The Officer had just reached out to me on a holo-call from his apartments, when I landed squarely into the side of a large plastoid giant. A Clone Trooper in blue, that turned out to be Captain Rex of the 501st under General Skywalker. Practically a household name for anyone that was paying attention to this cursed war. The session ended this very day with multiple requests for the Resolute and fleet to act on their behalf. Nothing to be done, repairs and a small overhaul were ordered instead.

The Officer Browlen called me back after our call dropped to give me a week off before reassignment. As we ended the call, I got an overwhelming sense… a feeling that something was about to happen. I looked up at the Captain and even though I’d seen his face in his brothers a thousand times in passing, it felt wonderful to have his full attention on me. He was large and, dare I say, graceful in how he held himself. He laughed easily with a stranger, and it was refreshing coming from my world of politics and bootlicking.

I wonder if he had the same sense about me when he asked me out for drinks and got us a cab. He offered me his arm and it felt good to touch someone. Even if through plastoid plates, I could sense his warmth and the power of his muscles. I ached at the entirety of how long I had gone without even this simple kind of touch.

He let me enter the speeder first and I crammed myself all the way to the other side. I fit snuggly, comfortably. His knees didn’t fit straight on and he had to lean to the side and face me. His arm was around the back of the seat and once the hatch was locked, he eased into the space and appeared more confident.

“Where to?” the pilot asked.

“79s, please. Twelve levels down.”

The speeder pulled up and away and I leaned into him ever so slightly. “What’s 79s?”

“A cantina that is proud to serve the Grand Army of the Republic.”

His tone was serious. What was left unspoken suggested that there were places that were not proud to serve the GAR.

“Sounds delightful.” I smiled. “And what is good to drink there?”

“There’s usually a fairly good and strong special mixed up. Something sweet.” He shifted his weight and his knee brushed up along the side of my thigh. I watched his large whiskey brown eyes focus on our legs that were now touching, and then back up to my face. 

“Do they have Corellian Whiskey?”

“Yes,” he said quickly, “but it’s usually only ordered by the round, and meant to honor a lost brother.”

I looked at him seriously.

“Noted,” I said. “Is there anything else I should know?” I inched in closer as though to intimate he should whisper to me. “Give me all your secrets.”

He leaned in, and when he spoke, in a very deep whisper, I could feel his breath on my neck. “I can’t promise that we won’t be harassed, or that they won’t be vulgar, but you’re safe in my hands. You have my word.”

He was warm and smelled faintly of soap and some sort of earthy aftershave. For a moment I thought of turning my head and trying to kiss him, but the speeder pulled around and parked on a platform.

I leaned back and stared at him intently as I said, “Thank you.”

The speeder cab shifted its weight.

“We’re here,” Rex said and tapped the back of his right vambrace against the payment sensor. Courtesy of the GAR, I noted to myself.

He got out first and offered me his hand. The platform was in twilight because the mid-day sun was many levels higher, but it did not feel dark at all due to the bright neon lights. He motioned me through the door he was holding open and followed closely behind me.

“Over there’s a good seat.” He pointed toward a large table that could fit about six people in a tucked away corner. I chose one of the two seats with their backs to the wall, and Rex sat his helmet down at the other. “I’ll be back with the first round.”

While he was away, I had a moment to have a look around and get my bearings. It was darker than it was outside. Dim low lights lined the walls and the stairs going up to a mezzanine level. Above our heads was a bank of holo-screens, showing fights and races, GAR updates and other news. I watched Rex walk over to the blue glass bar and order. We weren’t the only people here so early in the day, but we were two of a handful. Another clone was in his white Trooper uniform was sitting next to a red toned Twi’lek officer of some sort. Another clone in his deck uniform and cap was holding a large mug full of something pink and searching over two data pads side by side, oblivious to his surroundings. I couldn’t quite see if there was anyone on the level above us. The music that was piping out of the sound system was low enough to talk over, but still loud enough to drown out eavesdroppers.

On his way back Rex was intently focused on not spilling a drop of the pink liquid from the two large mugs he was holding. I found myself a bit nervous as I watched him approach. What was I possibly going to say now? I may have used the entire arsenal of my wit and charm already. I reminded myself that I wasn’t so far into this experience that I couldn’t just excuse myself and walk away. I _could_ walk away if I wanted to. I would feel sad and pathetic, but I could. _Maybe I should?_

He sat down deftly and slid my drink across the table in front of me. He lifted his mug to offer a toast and then quickly sat it down again. “Hold on a minute,” he said as he took a small data pad and blue credit chip out of his gear and sat it on the table unceremoniously. “I’ve almost forgotten to issue the leave for my men and make everything official.”

I laughed. “Imagine if they found out what you were doing instead of giving them time off.”

“It would be a mutiny for sure,” he chuckled, clicking away deeply focused on his work. With one final flurry of keystrokes, he finished and set it back in his pocket. “There.”

He pulled his hands out from both of his gauntlets and stacked them on top of his helmet off to the side. He picked up his mug, and I mirrored him. “To what shall we drink to?” I asked, staring at the way his still large naked hands so easily wrapped themselves around a mug I should rightfully use two hands to lift.

“To the fates.”

My eyes darted up to meet his, which were burning alight with mischief.

I raised my glass to meet his, “To the fates,” I echoed, but the weight of the mug and the force of the clink made me spill all over my left arm and a large portion of my chest.

“Damn,” he said, scurrying up. “I’ll go grab you a towel.”

When he was out of earshot, I swore to myself, “Everything’s going just KARKING great! Grrr.”

The clone across the way with his data pads glanced up at me a few times, and then averted his eyes when I glanced angrily back.

Rex returned with a bar towel and I sopped myself and the table off. It looked like my gray and white uniform was, unfortunately going to sop up some of the pink and be forever stained.

“I’m so sorry,” he said, “can I make it up to you somehow? I’m fairly sure that’s going to stain, can I replace it?”

I snorted. “No, you can’t replace it,” I smirked back at him. I was determined to turn this around. “But I might be able to think of a way for you to make it up to me.”

“At your service.” He raised his glass again.

This time I had the sense to lift with two hands as I toasted. He took a long pull and it looked as though he drained half the mug with only two swallows. The brew was delicious. Sweet, but also a bit bitter, like burnt sugar. Not fruity like I had imagined it being.

“How many men did you just ground by the way? And what do you think they’ll do with all their free time?”

His com chirped.

“More than I’m comfortable with, to be honest.”

His com chirped again, and he leaned over to check it, laughing when he saw.

“To answer the other question…,” he clicked the audio on.

There was a bit of clamor in the background before a voice that sounded remarkably like Rex said, “ _Rex you beautiful mastermind! Whose dick did you have to suck to—”_

Rex quickly keyed to the next message, which also sounded like Rex, but with the sounds of speeders passing in the background. “ _A bunch of us are on our way to 79s. Get your ass there. Please.”_

“I guess they’re all coming here,” he laughed, setting the com aside. “Because of course they are.” He looked down and shook his head.

“How do I look? I guess I’m meeting your brothers?”

He looked up and took me in. Then grimaced.

I looked down and now my uniform was splotched with the pink drink and now bleached out from whatever the bar towel had been soaking in. I also still felt a bit sticky. I couldn’t help but laugh at the absurdity of the situation, and I think my reaction eased him a bit.

I wasn’t going to be able to have a good time if I continued feeling sticky and dirty all night. But he did owe me a favor. So, at this point I decided to be bold and see what it got me. I was going home one way or another, so what did it matter?

I checked the time. “It’s only 1430. I have a proposition for you, Captain.”

He leaned in toward me, “Yes.”

“You have a lot of brothers, and that’s a bit overwhelming. I’m also sticky. So, would you like to meet up later, and spend some time just the two of us?” I cocked my head and felt very warm.

“Just the two of us, eh?” He eagerly reached for his com. “Let’s sync up. What time?”

I took a moment to decide how much time I needed. “1900. Meet at the Senate tram station, by the fountain?”

He keyed in my info and said, “I’ll be there, but I don’t know what to wear.”

I wasn’t sure if he meant for that to be a joke, but that drink was deceivingly strong, and I was nearly done with the mug now. I laughed.

He laughed, and then finished his own drink in another few gulps.

“I can’t imagine you’d look bad in much of anything,” I said, purposely gazing at him like a pile of fuckable meat. “But perhaps something in a darker color. You know in case I try to spill a drink on you in retaliation.”

He made me laugh, and I felt funny despite feeling sticky and looking like abstract art. I wanted to touch him. And I suddenly wanted to have him, with those hands, all over me. It was beginning to take some thought to avoid sitting on his lap.

But alas, the passage of time is relentless. The doors flashed open and a raucous noise floated into the bar as a pack of 4 troopers, all with blue highlights on their armor rolled into 79s for some day drinking.

Rex nodded, “That’s them.”

“Then I should make my exit.” I began gathering up my things. I stood as the pack of troopers were just coming to recognize their Captain.

I stood and leaned down to Rex, now slightly taller than him, and when he looked up at me, I kissed him firmly. His hand found its way to my waist. When I felt him lean in and kiss me back, I swear I could feel my entire body throbbing.

I pulled away. “See you later.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He looked dazzled. 

I laughed to myself. The other troopers passed me on the way to the table and eyed me up. One walked past and whispered, “What just happened?”

I smiled and kept walking. On my way out, I walked past the bar and told the barman to put a round for the boys in blue on Officer Browlen’s credit account.

## Rex

“Who was that?” Fives approached the table but kept his gaze square on Aera as she left, first walking to the bar and then out the large front doors.

Kix approached with Hardcase and Jesse square on his heals. Kix pointed at her and asked, “Did that girl just have her mouth on yours?”

I flushed and fidgeted with the collar of my blacks.

“Come on Rex, we can’t walk in, see _that_ happen, and then have you go silent on us.” Fives was very adamant. “We’ve been on leave for 20 karking minutes, man!”

I knew there was really no hope of keeping this to myself, Aera had sure seen to that. Did she mean to cause the commotion I wondered? I smiled to myself.

The boys all filed into the table just as the barman, Chuk, brought us all another round. “Care of the lovely lady previously sitting with the good Captain,” he said. This brought another round of raucous shouting for more information.

“Who is she?” They were dying to know.

“Her name is Aera, we ran into each other on the way out of the Senate building.”

“All right, now how did such a solidly fine-looking woman come to like _you_ enough to kiss you?” I don’t know if it was the medic training or what, but Kix was good at asking all the real questions.

I stared off into the distance. I had just been riding the wave since I met her, hadn’t thought about motives or the why of any of it. “Honestly, I don’t know. I just met her about an hour ago.”

This was met with a fair amount of disbelief. So, I told them all what had happened, including the crash in the hallway, what her hair smelled like in the cab, how I spilled a special all over her uniform, and then later bleached it in splotches.

“In spite of being a clumsy ass, I have a date tonight,” I then announced. “Who’s got some civvies I can borrow?”

“No—” Fives put his glass down on the table, perhaps harder than he intended. “That girl is going to fuck you Rex, are you prepared for that?”

“Yes, I’m trying to prepare myself right now by finding some clothes to wear.”

“It’s not just civvies, brother.”

“What are you talking about? I’m no virgin.”

He pulled up beside me and put his arm around my shoulder. “I mean there are things you can do before your date that will…” he paused to look around at the other men, “…that will ensure you a better performance later in the evening.”

He then winked at me, the bastard.

They all roared with laughter. And I was glad to be among them for the moment. Honored that they thought of me as a friend as well as their leader. This leave was going to do them good. We’d all come back with fresh heads, reinvigorated to serve.

“Seriously though,” Fives added, “Do find some time to rub the easy one out.” He clamped me on the back and got up, intent to fetch the next round.

“Seriously though,” I shouted after him. “I still need to borrow some civvies.”

“That’s some pretty good advice,” Jesse confirmed. “It’s not failed me yet.”

“I’d believe him Cap, that kid never sleeps in his bunk.” Hardcase added, motioning his head toward Jesse.

Jesse beamed a large proud smile. “Ride the Republic. All those patriotic rich girls love me.”

I did not have the experience that the others did, but I had come across a patriot or two in my day. They never really listened to what you said. In it for the thrill of it, and then home for dinner to earn their inheritance. I had never been on a proper date.

Aera was sarcastic and upfront and could roll with a few punches. She didn’t name drop anyone or mention her family or her employer’s name. She asked for exactly what she wanted and didn’t just want to slam drinks into me and get railed in the refresher.

“She’s not like one of those girls.” I spoke.

“And you can tell that from the hour you’ve known her?” Kix asked. “She bought a round on her way out, like she might have access to easy credits. Seems legit to assume.”

Fives returned with a round and I put my whole focus onto it. Avoiding the thought of there being less to Aera than I suspected.

“I’m using my civvies tonight, but I’ll send you to a shop that’ll help.” Fives keyed a message into his com, and I received the info almost immediately.

“Thanks. I think I’m going to finish this drink and then head out.”

“Then a toast is in order.” Jesse lifted his glass. “To the Captain getting completely fucked and going easy on us for a while!”

They all lifted their mugs around me and cheered. Laughing at me. I drank and glared at them in a joking way while I finished my drink and listened to their accounts of what they were doing when they all found out they had been granted leave. Then I said my goodbye’s and gathered up to get a cab to the shop Fives recommended.

~~~~~~~~~~

The ride over was a blur, I found my lips to be a bit numb from three specials in less than an hour. I thought about her the entire ride over, lost in potential futures. I touched my numb lips and remembered the feeling of her warm mouth on mine. The codpiece of this armor was never comfortable with an erection. I suppose it was good that I was finally getting my own set of civvies.

The cab landed and I had to walk about a klick to get there, through an underground tunnel of shops.

The shop didn’t look like much from the outside but was cozy enough and smelled nice. There were mannequins of different styles of things all around, and some items hung up high on hangers, but no racks with clothes on them. I wasn’t quite sure what to do, so I wandered aimlessly and looked at what was on display.

A cute middle-aged woman in large glasses and her hair in a bun came from the back room to greet me. “Good afternoon, I’m Wan. For what occasion are you shopping today?”

“Well,” I rubbed the back of my neck. “I have a date, and I don’t know what we’ll be up to.”

She stood back and looked at me. “Lucky lady.”

“Remains to be seen,” I said, and laughed.

“Well, I’m here to help sweetheart. And I think I have just the thing that will cover a lot of possibilities.” She held up a finger for me to wait and then disappeared into the back room from where she originally came. I saw a jacket hanging up, dark blue with a white flair striped into the back. It looked like leather of some sort.

She returned with a small stack of clothes and set them on a table next to a curtain. She motioned me over and held up each item against my silhouette and studied me. She made some quick decisions, and we were left with the gray pants and a black shirt. 

“You have any other shoes?”

“Just the boots, unfortunately,” I said.

“Then I’ll be right back.”

I thanked her profusely, “Can I look at this jacket?”

“Yeah, pull it down, see if it fits.” She darted into the back again.

I did just that. It was thin Bantha leather, smelled wonderful, and had convenient inside pockets for my blasters. It was quite comfortable as well. I looked around for a mirror but couldn’t see one.

Wan returned with a pair of soft leather boots in black. She told me they could be used for both semi-formal and informal arrangements. She handed me the pile of clothes and boots and then told me to go behind the curtain to see if she got the sizes right.

I did as I was told and stood for a great long while staring back at myself in the mirror behind the curtain. I had never seen my face in such clothes. The pants were tight like my blacks but had a bit of room in the leg. They had ample pockets. The shirt was tight and obviously meant to accentuate my chest and arms. Tied in with the leather jacket, I was quite pleased with how I looked.

I stepped out from behind the curtain and Wan was waiting for me. Her eyebrows flagged upward. “You shine up nicely, soldier boy.”

“Thank you, “I said, “How much for all of it?”

“Without the jacket 85. With the jacket 350. But—” she paused to think for a moment. “If you promise to tell a friend about my shop, I’ll do you for 300.”

I was supposed to spend these credits, wasn’t I? “It’s a deal.” I swiped, using the credit stick the General had given me.

Without asking she turned my armor into a compact parcel and packed it into a bag for me.

I took a tram back to the barracks from there, feeling more like a civilian than I ever had before. There was hardly anyone on staff, and not a soul around the showers. There were individual opaque stalls, but the true privacy of no one else being around was worth its weight in beskar.

Under the hot water I thought of her again. Her looking down at me with her hungry eyes on my lips. Then I imagined those lips wrapped around my cock with her eyes on mine. My hand found its way and I took the brotherly advice Fives had given. In truth, my mind was able to focus on nothing else but her.

## Aera

I began making a systematic list of tasks the moment the cab door closed behind me on the platform at 79s. I knew I was going to need some supplies; I wasn’t expecting to need to shave so thoroughly when I woke up this morning.

I was efficient in my purchases. A new razor, body scrub, some cosmetics, and a higher end body oil than I had intended to buy. I already had a dress I had only worn once for a formal function last cycle. It was amazingly comfortable, in a universal color (black), showed off my arms and dipped low in the back, twirled out in a very satisfying way when I spun in a circle, and included an almost scandalously low V. I was going to dress it down with a green leather jacket and some knee-high leather boots.

I keyed my code and crashed into my tiny apartment, throwing all the bags immediately down on my bed. The bed I hadn’t made. Add that to the list of things I needed to do before letting someone else into this place. _Was he even coming back here? Was he even going to show up?_ I turned on some music and made the rounds. Throwing things out and putting them back in place. Wiping the hard surfaces down until they shined. When all the clothes were tucked away and the bed made, I began the process of preparing my body. I scrubbed, and shaved, and oiled my skin. All the while wondering what it would feel like to have his large hands doing the work.

I had a flurry of ideas for what to do this evening, I found myself quite hungry. I knew I was going to recommend a place to eat as soon as we met up, but with an hour left, I poured myself a short whiskey. _To honor the fallen brothers,_ I thought. I sat in my dark single room apartment in my robe, staring out my one skylight at the speeder lane a short distance off. The whiskey in the glass matched the color of his eyes. Then I remembered the way his hand brushed up the side of my hip to rest on my waist, just as his tongue curled its way over my lips, and the absolute need those eyes portrayed when I separated from that kiss to say goodbye.

“Unnnkrriiiff!” I groaned pathetically into the quiet of my apartment.

No, I wanted all this pent-up energy unleashed upon him. If I didn’t get up and get dressed, I was going to end up fucking myself.

So down went the whiskey and on went the dress and the boots. I transferred my com, credit sticks, and emergency cosmetics out of my work bag and into a small black purse. I mussed my hair up and pulled it back behind my ears. I looked at myself in the mirror, the oil was well worth the money. My skin seemed to glow from within. My makeup was subtle, but effective at creating the illusion of larger eyes and lips. The dress helped hide all my insecure areas. The jacket and boots provided a layer of psychological armor and helped boost my confidence, or maybe that was the whiskey.

Then I was out the door. The train was quite prompt, and I was exiting before I looked at the time and realized I was on the earlier train. I was going to be 20 whole minutes early. That didn’t look eager at all, nope.

I walked down the stairs that led to the fountain and the sky was still glinting purple hues onto the surrounding glass towers. It was quite beautiful. I walked down the stairs and leaned against the side of the stone fountain, the mist smelled faintly like chemicals, but was otherwise refreshing. The pedestrian traffic at this station was noticeably decreased with the Senate out of session, but there was still a constant flow of people.

I had hardly settled in at my post when my com chirped, it was Rex with a live voice link.

“You’re spotted,” he said.

“You’re here early, so eager to see me?” I scanned the station, but honestly didn’t know what I was looking for with the man out of uniform.

## Rex

“Yes, I’m eager,” I admitted, “Just not as much as you, I see.”

I could see her searching for me in the people passing the fountain as I came down the stairs. When her eyes finally met mine, I keyed off my com.

I continued my approach, staring at her wide-eyed. She leaned into the fountain and I pulled in just in front of her.

“Rex,” she said, looking at all the details about my new appearance. “Rex, I—” she stammered while licking her lips. “I _really_ like the way you look in those pants.”

I closed the space between us and fingered one of the ruffles that marked the deep V-shaped border of where her dress ended and where her breasts began. I heard her breath hitch and removed my hand.

I looked at her. “I wonder if you knew what effect this dress would have on me?”

“I had a good idea of what I was aiming for,” she said, with that crooked smirk of hers. “We should eat, to keep our energy up for things to come.”

She told me she had a place in mind. A night market with food stalls from practically everywhere the Republic reached. She grabbed my hand and led me to the platform. I wound my fingers in between hers while we waited. It was hard not to touch her more. The dress left little to my imagination and prompted a riot of other scandalous imaginings. Her skin was pale but looked soft and glowing. 

She led me to a train car which was mostly full. There were no two seats left available together, so we stood at the back, gripped onto the same handrail, and facing each other.

She looked up at me with her head cocked to the side. “Was my round of drinks well received?”

I laughed. “We’re quite the scandal now,” I said grabbing her free hand and interlacing our fingers together again. “They forced me to tell them everything I knew about you.”

“Oh really?” Her eyes widened.

“Surprisingly not a lot. Your name, how we met, and that you also have some time off. Hence, the scandal.”

“Wow, that really isn’t a lot. You want the crash course?”

“Yes, I’d love that.” I replied.

“I’m from Lantillies, where my mom remains a self-righteous bureaucrat.” Her accent picked up again. “She spent my dad’s inheritance training away our accents and is now trying to play politics. My older brother got my dad’s freighter when he died and went into shipping. Younger sister is currently mid Naval academy, and the golden child. She’s also a BIG fan of General Skywalker, which is how I recognized the markings on your helmet.”

I laughed. I had seen one of the holo-network cam droids sneaking into camp for footage of the General. His popularity amongst the Republic’s women wasn’t unknown to me.

“At the current moment, I happen to argue with senate aids for a living,” she continued. “I had a fight with my mom when I was 17 and I signed up with the biggest Corporation I could find to get off world. I worked up to a level where everyone I work with has been handed their job, and they’re all younger and richer and have better connections. I feel a bit stuck, honestly.”

I saw her deflate a bit, looking down at the ground. I unlaced our hands and pulled her in, so she could lay her head on my chest. Her hand laced its way up my side and onto my chest, I could feel her fingernails tracing lines through my shirt and my breath hitched, in surprise. Her honesty and her body pressing against me were intoxicating.

Once we got off at our stop, we walked up a way toward a pedestrian square, lined with stalls and tables and stages and crowded with all sorts of beings. She led me by the hand through a line of people, stopping to point things out.

“Onderon barbeque.” She pointed.

I noticed a Naboo pastry display all on my own. A perk of the General working so closely with Senator Amidala.

“Spotchka?” she asked.

I knew it was alcoholic, but I had never tried it before. “Yeah, let’s get one.”

She wound her way through and bought two clear cellulose baggies with straws full of blue liquid and handed me one. She motioned me to follow her to a sort of standing area. She held her baggie up as to toast. “To the fates,” she offered.

The hair on the back of my neck stood straight up. I lifted my baggie and unceremoniously slapped it against hers in response. “To the fates.” _And all the things I’m going to do to you my sweet girl._

It wasn’t the best thing I had ever tasted, and on my empty stomach it was going to go straight to my head.

“What are you hungry for?” she asked.

“Show me what you like.”

She led me through the crowd again, and we sipped from our baggies. She ordered from a stall and was served by a young Togruta boy. She returned with a large bowl of fried noodles in sauce. We stood and she offered me up the first bite. The noodles were firm, but with a bit of a chew. The sauce was sweet and spicy. I had never had anything quite like it and we eagerly took turns until the portion was gone.

With one last pull I emptied my bag of spotchka.

“Want a refill?” she asked.

“No,” I said, and then laughed. “I don’t understand how something can be both oily and tart at the same time.”

She roared with laughter. “I don’t like it either, but it sure is strong though.”

It was strong, and the spicy noodle sauce and the alcohol had made my lips tingle. I wanted her mouth, and as I thought about her mouth I reached up and pulled at her lower lip with my thumb. Her eyes met mine and she licked her lips. I leaned down and covered her mouth with mine, she eagerly retaliated. Her tongue darted past my lips and she placed my hands at her waist. But my hands weren’t taking orders, just then. They roamed directly to her thick round bottom. She playfully bit my lip, and my attention was drawn once again, to the crowded night market around us.

“There’s one other place, but let’s get it to go.”

“To go?”

She gave me a knowing smile and dropped her eyes to my pants. “I’ve been thinking about this sandwich for more than a year.”

“Then where?” I asked.

She ran her hand down my chest and abdomen and then reached back to put her hand in the ass pocket of my pants. I felt electrified, my cock long since hard pressed between us. 

“To my apartment. So we can—”

“For kriff sake!” An old Latero female huffed past us, complaining. “Humans are disgusting with all their fluids. Get a damn room!”

Aera stiffened and seemed to get a hold of herself. I gave her some room.

“She’s right,” I said. “It’s taking all of my concentration to keep myself from making a proper scene here.”

“Imagine the headlines.”

“Better yet, what would your sister say?” I retorted.

“You, sir, are the one that could not handle what my sister would say.” She was serious.

I put my hands up in defense, showing I meant no harm.

She grabbed my hand and led me along again, “There’s a big cluster of Serrano refugees around here, and you would not believe these sandwiches.”

I happily let her lead me along.


	2. Primeday: This Whole Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watch your footing here. Things are about to get slippery.

# Primeday: This Whole Time

##  Aera

Two Serranoan dagger sandwiches, cut into four portions, and two bottles of wine went into a bag that we carried back into the station. I watched the display times and looked for my train. Rex, with my hand still in his, pointed toward the speeder cabs waiting readily.

“Yes, that is a much quicker option.” I pulled him toward the platform and into the backseat of a waiting cab. I gave the pilot the Zone and Block number for my apartments. “75-67, please. Con Star South.” When the agreement was made, I selected the button for privacy, and the screen blackened.

“75-67 you say?”

“Are you committing that to memory?” I asked, inching near him, hoping he would put his mouth on mine again.

“Already done,” he growled as his mouth grew closer to mine.

The hair on the back of my neck prickled and a wash of goosebumps rose down my arms and over my scalp. I pushed his torso back into the door of the cab and crawled onto his lap, his hips between my bare thighs. He instinctually raised his hips to meet me and groaned into my mouth. One of his hands enveloped the side of my face and roamed down my neck to my chest, removing a breast from my deep V cut. His thumb brushed gently over my hard nipple, and I ground my hips down into him spreading my legs wider.

Somewhere in the back of my mind I remembered the flight was only going to be 10 or so minutes, but I felt feral and out of my mind with lust. His left hand lifted the hem of my skirt and traced circles up my bare thigh, to my rounded hip and my bare ass. His hand squeezed and I could feel his fingers probing for a string or a hemline that just wasn’t there.

He looked at me questioningly, and then lifted the front of my dress to investigate. I held the fabric to the side and leaned back, holding myself up with my hand on his knee. I twisted my hips so he could see me shamelessly grinding my bare pussy over the bulge in his pants.

He leaned his head back with an almost pained expression on his face, his breathing irregular. “This whole time?”

I leaned forward and kissed him again and traced his head with my fingernails down to the back of his neck. His body bucked into my hot core and a flash of pleasure crossed over my existence. I mewled a pathetic cry and when I opened my eyes, he had quite a smug grin on his face. 

The cab jostled to another lane suddenly and slowed as though to approach a landing. I looked outside and saw the familiar landmarks of my apartment block. I somehow pulled myself off him and onto the seat. I pulled my skirt down and reaffixed my top, gave my hair a tussle.

“We’re close?” he begged.

“Just a short walk and lift ride.”

He took his jacket off and I noticed a flash of gunmetal from his blasters. He folded it over his arm with care and held it in front of himself. I switched the privacy window back and paid in cash for the ride. We exited and I led him by the hand through the small courtyard with pristinely kept flower garden that permeated with a musky scent, and then into the building.

We wasted no time catching the first lift available. As soon as the doors were shut behind us, I pulled him into the corner and his mouth was on mine again. One hand on my ass again, inching the fabric of my dress up.

My apartment was so close, but I had no idea if I was going to be able to get to the threshold without making a scandalous scene for anyone watching the security cams. His hands were on me again. I had no reason left. I traced the bulge in his pants slowly with my fingernails, his breathing quickened. Then I squeezed gently and ran the length of it, he groaned into my ear.

He bucked against my hand wanting more. “Are you sure you want to do this?” He asked, breathing irregularly.

In response I led his hand from my waste and guided it between my thighs, to my swollen wetness. With my hand over his I motioned him in small circles and he carefully watched my face as I was briefly rendered senseless with pleasure. I writhed and moaned, but the lift soon came to a halt at my floor.

He gently lowered my dress and removed his hand from underneath, wrapping his arm around my shoulder casually. I leaned in and wrapped my arm around him while I gained my composure. The door opened onto my floor and a young mom and her young son from up the hall were waiting to get on. I smiled to her as we passed, and I led him down another corridor to my apartment. _Nothing to see here._

I keyed the code for the door, and he stood leaning over me in the alcove. The door swished open and I led him into the dimly lit entry, setting the door code to Do Not Disturb behind him.

He took in the entirety of the place with one motion of his head. He asked to use the refresher and I pointed behind him. I quickly put the sandwiches in the refrigeration cube and opened a bottle of wine. I checked myself in the mirror. I looked a bit drunk with my cheeks very flushed, but my lips looked swollen and pink and I wasn’t mad at that part. I took a swig from the bottle and winked at myself. The door to the refresher opened and I turned to see him drape his jacket over the back of my chair.

I handed him the bottle and took my own turn in the refresher.

## Rex

The moment I was away I tasted my fingertips, still wet with her. The smell made my cock ache and reminded me that I had needed to adjust myself since we got out of the cab. I stared at myself in the mirror, a moment of self-doubt creeping in. My experience only consisted of few brief drunken encounters of no consequence. Not even a name involved. I was in uncharted territory here.

I splashed some cold water on my face and closed my eyes for a moment to slow my heartrate. The world calmed, and everything seemed less hurried. With such a small reserve of practical knowledge, I was down to instinct. I felt oddly out of control, with my biggest undeniable urge being for more of her. I needed to taste her and bury myself deep inside of her. I needed her nails tracing lines all over my body, and I needed to hear her cry out in pleasure.

I heard a cork pop from the other room. I opened my eyes again, the small refresher coming back into focus. I exited and she walked toward me and happily handed me the bottle, then disappeared into the refresher behind me.

I took a moment to have a look around. A large caf station stood out shiny on the counter. The bag she had been carrying at the senate building earlier in the day was on top of her desk next to two holo photos sharing the same projection base. One was clearly of her, but she was standing cheek to cheek with another younger woman who was thinner and more angular in the face. They shared an obvious family resemblance. Her younger sister perhaps? The second was of a middle-aged man in dusty coveralls and a fantastic dark beard, standing in front of the open hatch of a freighter. He was holding a young girl upside down by her ankles, they were clearly both laughing. A young Aera and her father?

The door to the refresher whizzed open and there she was, but a few inches shorter from having taken off her boots. I took a large swallow of wine and watched her walk across the apartment to turn on the ambient lighting. The floor lights rose and filled the place with a warm glow.

Then she turned to me, and blushed. “Here we are,” she said and flapped her hands to her side.

I went to her and pulled her into an embrace, her face resting perfectly on the center of my chest. My hands, once again at last, were on her hips. Her hands wound around me and untucked my shirt. Then her fingernails traced up the bare skin of my back and sides.

“Those sounds that you made in the lift.”

“Mmh,” she confirmed.

“I’d like to finish what I started.” I pulled her chin up and stared into her deep green eyes. I leaned down, kissed her quickly and then added, “If you’ll allow me to.”

“Please, Rex,” she pleaded. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down to her mouth again. She tasted like wine.

I quickly did as she asked and moved my hand back up her skirt and into place, rubbing small wide circles across her wetness. She moaned quietly and began to writhe against my hand. Her breathing became labored and for a moment she lost her balance, grabbing onto me to stay upright.

“Whoa there, sweet girl,” I said. “Maybe we should have a seat.”

She looked behind her and then went to lay down on her bed. She made a welcoming pat on the mattress next to her. I moved quickly and kneeled in beside her.

“No—,” she stopped me with her hand. “You are wearing too many clothes.”

I grabbed my shirt at the back of my neck and pulled it over my head and off. I tossed it to the side, then kneeled down to unlatch my boots. I watched her watching me. I set my boots and socks aside and made for the clasp and zipper of my pants.

She reached behind her neck and untied the halter of her dress. I unbuttoned and unzipped and got my pants off with a great quickness.

“Yes, that’s better.” She leaned forward and with the straps undone her breasts spilled out of her dress.

I was on her quickly. My knee between her legs, hovering over her on my forearms. She brought her mouth to mine and traced lines down my body from my neck to my lower back with those fingernails. My scalp and arms were lit up with goosebumps and I groaned, crashing my body down on hers. She ground against my knee and looked at me pleadingly.

I kissed her once more and then trailed my lips down her neck and chest, to each hard pink nipple in turn. Then down her soft belly to where the top portion of her dress was bunched. I reached with one hand for the skirt portion and pulled it up over her ass, exposing her and leaving a belt of black fabric around her waist.

I looked up at her as I continued downward, planting wet kisses on her bare hip. My attempts to drag it out fell short as she reached down and gently guided my face toward her warm wet slit. Exactly where I wanted to be.

I dove in gently, so as to get my bearings, and licked a sloppy stroke from top to bottom. Her hips bucked against my face and I was up to my nose in her. Her scent permeating everything in my mind, my hips ground into the mattress beneath me in reaction.

She moaned half phrases and whimpers as her hips continued riding against my face.

_“…kriffing tongue.”_

_“Please.”_

She reached down and ran her fingernails across my scalp.

_“…more of you.”_

I heard her plea and traced my middle finger along her wetness until it slid easily into her. I added a second finger and felt her flex around me. I curved my fingers and gently massaged while I rolled slow circles around the hard nub of flesh at the top of her slit. She quickly came unraveled and ground into my face so feverishly I needed to remember to breathe. 

I increased my speed.

“Kriff, Rex. I’m gonna…”

Her breathing grew ragged and labored. I groaned into her and her body stiffened, but her pussy around my fingers squeezed and throbbed. She appeared to not be breathing for a short moment before she deeply exhaled and groaned again. Her eyes were closed, her face in deep concentration.

She released her hands from around my head and I rose, staring at the curved and soft shape of her. Now with a large wet puddle beneath her ass. I wiped her wetness from my chin and crawled to lay beside her.

She turned to face me and wrapped her leg around my hip. Using it as leverage for her to roll over on top of me. She sat up, pressing us together. My cock throbbed against her and she wiggled completely out of her dress by pulling it over her head. 

She was a magnificent sight, and the first woman I had seen completely in the flesh. My hands slid across her soft skin, just for the pleasure of it. This was definitely not panties pulled to the side and pressed against the cold wall of a public refresher with half my plates still on. This felt luxurious and different. Meaningful? I don’t think I knew what was happening yet.

She slid down my body and pulled down my shorts. I lifted my hips to help her and then kicked them off to the side. She paused for a moment as though to evaluate me; her face was unreadable. She slid back up my body until she was pressing her hot wet core onto my hard cock.

I was painfully aware that with one slight motion of my hips I could easily press myself inside of her. And remembering the way she squeezed and contracted around my fingers, that was the only place I wanted to be.

“Rex, I…” she whispered.

I came out of my stupor and focused on her words. “What is it?”

She sat up again, the pressure around my cock shifting and blurring my vision momentarily. When I got control of myself, I saw that she looked worried.

“I—”

I sat up to face her, balancing her on my lap.

“It’s been a very long time since I’ve been with anyone,” she pressed her forehead against mine. “And I think there’s a chance that you may briefly hurt me a bit before it starts to feel good.”

“I don’t want to hurt you, Aera.”

“I know,” she said, and pushed me back down onto the plush blankets that wrapped the bed. “I’m going to do it to myself.”

She mounted me and I felt the head of my cock just at her entrance. It was equal parts agonizing and wonderful.

“I’m going to need you to be very still.”

## Aera

I slid down just over the head of his cock with ease. His whole body was rigid and hard with concentration. His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes closed. He took heavy deep breaths. I slid further and encountered a fiery stretching, not unlike my first time years ago. I slowed to a halt and took deep breaths. His cock throbbed, and I gasped. Soon though, the pain eased. 

I took him slowly to the hilt in one go, breathing through the pain. His body clenched and his cock throbbed in reaction again. I halted again, to wait for the intensity to ease.

He looked up at me, he seemed concerned.

I began to move my hips slowly, and slowly the pain was replaced with an ache.

“Nnnn. That’s starting to feel good.” My long and deep strokes down his cock became shorter and faster. I leaned over and held myself up by pinning him down at the chest. Through all of this, his hips remained still.

“Please, Rex.” I clenched around him and rode hard and fast.

He took his cue and his hips rose to meet me. His hands roamed down my body to hold my ass in place while he slowly took over control. His thrusts were slow and firm at first, but soon his speed picked up and I could see in his face that he was grappling with his self-control. I grabbed his arm and pulled him up to sitting, then I leaned back and made to lie down on my back. He followed me seamlessly, rotating his legs to stay inside of me. He leaned down and forward to kiss me.

My hips writhed to meet him, and the new position focused pressure in different ways. Ways that I could already feel growing toward my second orgasm of the evening. We continued to thrash at each other, mouths and hips. The sounds coming from us would make a holo pornstar blush.

He nipped at my ear and growled, “Are you close, sweet girl?” His cock crashed into me and I had no control of myself anymore. “I _need_ to feel you cum all around me.”

It felt as though he summoned it out of me with his words. My vision faded for a moment and I held my breath as I spasmed and squeezed around his cock. He was maintaining a steady pace through it all. And when I wound down, he slowed to a halt.

“That was the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” He told me as we caught our breath, with him still hard inside of me.

“You should have felt it on my end.” I laughed freely.

He thrust himself deeper into me. “I need to feel you again. Do you think you can cum for me one more time?”

I was still reeling from the last, my muscles unclenching themselves. But something about his tone made this third wave seem more like a promise than a question.

I met his thrusts with mine and met his gaze, fiercely.

“Yes, sir. You can make me cum again.” I consciously clenched down on him with all the force I could muster, and I watched his eyes glaze over. “But I’m going to take you with me.”

I pushed him up so he was standing on his knees and then turned around in front of him, wiggling my ass. He wasted no time in stuffing his cock back into me. This new position filled me in different angles again, this time every stroke was taking me closer. He moved steadily, and I knew it wouldn’t be long.

His own urgency kicked in and I could feel him struggling to maintain.

I sat up from the knees and leaned back into his lean and hard torso. I grabbed his hand and moved it around the front of me. He immediately understood the unspoken request and began circling his fingers around my clit, as he had done earlier.

The heat was building fast now.

“I can feel how close you are.” I told him. I had meant to tease him more, but the combination of his extra hard cock, gentle and firm fingers, and rough hand roaming my skin took me to the ragged edge. He appeared to be similarly ragged.

“Please, sweet girl.”

I wanted to make demands of him, but there was no use at this point. I was crossing the line once again. My world went white for a brief moment before his breathing went ragged and his body stiffened. His eyes were closed, but the expression on his face almost looked as though he were in pain. His cock pulsed and throbbed inside of me and kept my orgasm rolling on well after his wound down.

I was now going to have to make a stop at the chemist’s tomorrow.

The fury of it all slowly faded, and we found ourselves wound around each other and wrapped in nothing but the low warm lights. I quietly took him in. His face seemed more relaxed now, and his eyelids heavier. He ran his hand haphazardly up and down my side. Then he ran it down my arm to my hand. He intertwined his fingers with mine and rested our hands together on my hip.

I didn’t know what to say to break the silence, so I didn’t. I moved up face to face with him and wound my hands and fingernails through his short hair and down the back of his neck. He closed his eyes and leaned into my hand.

The logistics of this were starting to make me anxious. I was also uncomfortably wet and sticky, my eyes darted around for a random shirt lying about. But all my possessions were tucked away neatly.

He opened his eyes and studied me. Then kissed me on my forehead and disengaged from our entanglement. He sat up on the side of the bed and walked to the fresher, leaving me to look at the wet puddle we had left on a sizeable portion of the blankets.

He returned with a warm damp towel and laid back down next to me. He began to clean me up, without words. I watched him work, careful and admiring. I tried to convince myself of the duality that I could get used to this, and also that it was just chemicals flooding my brain—nothing of consequence. Reality would ruin this too, soon enough. _KRIFF!_ I didn’t want him to go. But isn’t that how it was supposed to play out?

He laid the towel aside when his work was done and pulled me back into an embrace. My head on his arm and pressed against his chest. The only sounds were the ambient whirring of electronics and the passing of speeders from the highway lanes just outside the apartment block. And his heartbeat. He ran his hands through my hair and occasionally kissed my forehead. He smelled of sex, leather, and wine and I was content to lay there and breathe him in.

We stayed like that for a while, until my stomach audibly growled.

He laughed and said, “We should feed you.”

“Are you hungry?”

“Always,” he replied.

I crawled over him to the floor.

“Then let me introduce you to the best sandwich you will ever eat in your entire life.”


	3. Centaxday: The Glass Lovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one, but I couldn't stand to break it up. Enjoy ;-)

# Centaxday: The Glass Lovers

## Rex

I remember the sandwiches and Aera finishing the second bottle of wine by holding it empty over her mouth, her tongue probing for any remaining drops. I remember that tongue swirling around my cock, and then her taking what she needed from me one more time while pinning me to the bed. I don’t remember falling asleep. 

I startled awake. My eyes opened and I didn’t know where I was or who I was with and how I got there. My heart was racing, and a cold sweat covered me. I sat up quickly, and from the side of the bed I scanned the low-lit room for my blasters.

“Rex,” she said. “What’s wrong?”

Her sweet voice brought me back to reality, better than anything ever had before. The memories flooded back, and I took a great breath of relief.

“I need a drink of water,” I said. I leaned over and kissed her forehead. “Go back to sleep, sweet girl.”

She rolled over away from me and appeared to be immediately asleep again. I was still left with an uneasy feeling. My head also felt fuzzy and was in quite a lot of pain. I grabbed a glass from a cabinet in the small kitchenette and poured water from the filtered tap. I drank it quickly and refilled it again. I used the fresher and felt comfortable enough pilfering her cabinet there for some pain tablets.

From there I gathered up our clothes. I put her dress in a tidy pile folded at the foot of the bed. I felt awkward being so naked and put all but my boots and jacket back on. I checked my pockets for my blasters and my com unit. Only seven new messages since I last checked on my way to the train. All but one was an invitation to come out, dance, drink. Sandwiched in between them all was a note from Commander Bly to contact him when I was back on duty. I heard the rumors about him and General Secura when everyone else did. I’d worked with them before; they were an efficient unit. I discounted those rumors as trash, but what if—?

The ache in my head was calming, but my unease seemed to be going in the other direction. It felt like I had forgotten something especially important. But should I just leave her like this? Perhaps it was the kind way out. We had fun, didn’t we? That should be good enough. I belonged to another world.

The apartment was too small. I needed to get out and burn off some energy. I put on my jacket and found her bag spilled out on the floor next to my boots. Her com unit was there on the floor, taunting me. I had to get out of there, but if she honestly wanted to see me again…

> _Restless and can’t sleep. Had some loose ends to tie up and didn’t want to wake you. What are you doing later?_

I turned off her com’s sound switch and sent her the message. The alert light was blinking, but it remained silent. I placed it on the shelf angled so she would see the light blinking when she woke up. Her breathing was steady, and she was still faced away, with all but the top of her head poking out of the blankets.

I left as quietly as I could, but there was no helping the sound of the door or the lights that flooded in from the hallway. From there I was off at a jog to the lift. The only floor selection I was able to make without a code was the lobby, a nice security feature considering high-level corporate staffers likely occupied the entire block. I was out the elevator to the pre-dawn sky in the flower garden when my com chirped.

> _I was hoping to be doing more of you. Bring caf and breakfast when your business is concluded, but no earlier than 0700 please. Sending lift & door codes. Let yourself in. _
> 
> _Xx, A_

A plan was beginning to form, and I picked up the pace down the path toward the shuttle platform. I had to call for a cab, but it came quickly enough.

At the barracks I grabbed a cup of gut-rot caf and stripped out of my clothes. I sent them to be refreshed and got into my blacks. For a while I fidgeted with the GAR minutiae by initiating our return orders, but there honestly wasn’t much left to be done. What was I doing here? I needed to focus.

This nervous energy I had was doomed. For an entire hour I did hanging sit-ups, pull-ups, scaled the wall, and sprinted on rotation. I carried her in my thoughts the entire time and went at it hard. Afterward, toweling off on a bench outside the showers, my head finally felt clear again.

There weren’t many other troopers around. Though some had stumbled home drunk since I started my workout, the showers were again empty. I shaved and ran into the droid delivering my clean clothes on the way back. It was almost 0600 by then, and I sat with my data pad and another cup of caf and looked up the address and hours for that Naboo bakery we had seen the night before. They were open early and had caf.

I wasted no time, and when I got there, I found the shop lavishly decorated, more like a jewelry store. But instead of jewels in the case there were beautiful tiny cakes, pies, and pastries. A centerpiece display showed off something called the Glass Lovers. Two flaky sweet rolls with a center of honeycomb encapsulated by a dome of sugar blown glass. I had seen these before when working with Senator Amidala. General Skywalker shared one with the Senator, in fact. “For lovers only,” I said, reading the sign aloud. I wondered if he knew the significance.

There was brisk business being done at the counter. I decided to get a large, assorted box, with a pair of the glass lovers and a large carafe of their special honey caf to take with me.

“Have you ever had our glass lovers before?” The clerk asked.

“No, I haven’t.”

“Right, so they were baked this morning and they’re only going to be good for about 24 hours after they completely cool. Any special plans?” The clerk asked with a knowing look on his face.

I may have blushed a bit. “Well…”

The young man laughed. “Just teasing, I know what folk get up to.”

I thanked him awkwardly and paid, catching another cab over to Aera’s. The time was 0657 when I got out at her landing. The door codes she sent worked perfectly at the lift, and I was sliding the door of her apartment open at 0702. I passed by the refresher and heard running water.

I put the pastries down and arranged them, with the glass lovers as the centerpiece. My heart was racing again. My mouth felt dry and my palms were sweating. How often was I nervous like this? Going up against a tactical droid with the odds against us caused less stress than anticipating her arrival. I took a seat and poured myself a cup while I tried to calm down. 

## Aera

I awoke again to my bladder and decided I should probably wash the cosmetics off from the night before. The brief bout of tears that started when he left and before I checked my com messages, had left me rather streaky. I hopped into the shower and reset myself. The hot water helped ease the aches I was feeling from using muscles I hadn’t worked in more years than I’d like to count. I heard the shower chime, indicating that my allotment was up, and all future use was to be billed to me through my employer’s account. Perhaps it had been long enough.

When the water stopped running, I could smell caf. I knew there wasn’t any left in the apartment, and I may have done a small dance of joy. Until that point, I only halfway thought that he had any intention to return. I quickly dried myself and brushed the scum out of my mouth. The mirror didn’t help to hype me up. Without makeup and that dress as my armor, I felt as though I just looked tired and frumpy. I put my robe on, still single mindedly eager to see him despite being less than impressed with myself.

The door swished open and I saw a box on my counter. He waved me over to have a look. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder from where he was sitting at the counter. He opened the box dramatically, and I could see why. It smelled intoxicating, sweet and nutty, and chocolatey?

He revealed an elaborate display of assorted pastries and tiny cakes. In the center were two otherwise plain looking sweet rolls with glaze, but they were encased in a clear glass bubble. It looked spectacular and seemed familiar. Like I had heard about something like it or read about it somewhere.

“What is everything, and what,” I pointed at the centerpiece, “is that?”

“The general occasionally works with Senator Amidala of Naboo, and she is quite fond of feeding the troopers that come along.” He looked at the pastries and licked his lips. “I’ve always loved these, and I saw a stand at the night market last night and looked them up.”

Rex moved to pour me a mug from the carafe. What came out was a creamy golden color and the whole apartment was filled with the scent of caf and warm honey. I accepted the mug as he handed it to me and got my mouth on it and inhaled deeply. I groaned in pleasure at the smell of it and Rex’s eyebrows flagged with a smile just forming at the corners of his mouth.

“And these,” he pointed toward the glass dome, “are the Glass Lovers.”

I _had_ read about them before. They were popular among couples because inside the pastries was a bite of specially cultivated Gungan honeycomb that was both an intoxicant and a strong aphrodisiac to humans. This was shaping up to be the best vacation I had ever had.

“I’ve heard of these before.” I beamed a smile and spun around to face him. In doing so, my robe opened and revealed my bare shoulder. An instant later his hand was tracing my neck and shoulder with his fingertips. Goosebumps rose down my arms and my heart was racing. I looked up into his waiting eyes and thought, perhaps—. Could he also feel this?

I put my caf down next to the pastry box and hopped up to sit on the counter on the other side of the box. I pulled him in to stand between my legs and then pulled the box of pastry closer. “What am I looking at here?”

He pointed in turn with one hand and moved his other to rest on my hip. “Fruit. Meiloorun I think. Crème, spice, chocolate, chocolate crème, and a sausage roll in case you didn’t like sweets.”

I selected the chocolate pastry filled with dark chocolate crème and I wasn’t ladylike in how I devoured it. Rex made his choice, and it was gone in two bites. For a moment we ate, exchanged bites, and laughed when my chocolate crème spilled all over my chin. He ate voraciously and smiled a big beaming smile at the first new bite of each. He was nearly done with his fifth selection when I went back to see if my caf was now cool enough to drink.

“So,” I said, thinking about how there was no way I could possibly feed him with what I had in my cupboards.

He grabbed his mug. “Yes?” He replied, after taking a careful gulp.

“We need to go get provisions before we eat those.” I nodded my head toward the dome of glass.

“Why can’t we eat them before we go?” He added.

I was shocked, the pinnacle of Army perfection, wanting to get high and go on walkabout at 0800 on a Centaxday morning.

“You surprise me.” I grinned up at him. “All right then,” I said as I pulled the box with the glass dome toward me. “Give that side a good lick.”

He did as he was told, and I licked the dome of sugar on my side. It slowly became opaque and then snapped off into delicious bite size chunks of powdery sugar candy. He reached for the sweet rolls underneath and placed one at the threshold of my mouth. It was sticky with the aromatic Gungan honey. I took a bite and lapped at the waxy honeycomb inside.

“Oh, this is good.”

My lips and tongue began to tingle, and I took the sweet roll from him and shoved it into my mouth enthusiastically. “It tingles, mmmh.” I may have giggled.

He bit into his piece and made a satisfactory noise, but them groaned in surprise and brought his fingers to his lips.

I pulled him in to stand between my legs and ran my hands and nails lazily over his chest and shoulders. I looked up at him. “We should get going.”

His hands roamed all over my robe, trying to find the way in. He came to the belted tie holding it together and unstrung the bow with great concentration. The sides of the wrap fell apart and his rough hands were on my bare skin once again. I pulled his mouth onto mine with my lips still tingling and wrapped my bare legs around him. The ache bloomed inside of me and I wanted those hands to focus their attention.

He laid slow kisses down my chin and neck before he cleared his throat and said, “Resupply mission, right.”

He looked down at me and had an almost pained expression, “I’m sad you’ll need to put on clothes.” His hands roamed up my belly and over my breasts and my legs gripped his hips tighter.

“I’m sad you’re wearing clothes right now,” I said. “We should hurry though.” There was no telling what may happen if this honeycomb took hold while we were out shopping.

I released his hips and he stood back and let me wrap up again and hop down. The places where he kissed me on my neck and shoulder were starting to tingle and burn like my lips. I quickly picked out my more casual backup dress and slid it over me, with no panties and no chest binder. It was a bit longer than the other, down to the knee this time, and far less scandalous up top. I strapped the boots on from last night and threw my com and everything that had spilled out back into my bag.

Rex adjusted his pants and stood watching me get ready with one hand in his pocket and one with his jacket draped over his shoulder. I grabbed him by the hand when I was ready, and we were out the door.

## Rex

She grabbed my hand, and we were off down the hall and to the lift. We didn’t get off on the lobby floor though, instead we went much lower, to a pedestrian alley. From there it was a brisk walk to the block grocer.

She grabbed a trolly and I walked around with her. She grabbed caf powder, an assortment of fruits, and some ingredients for things I didn’t understand. She got what she needed and paid quickly. I carried the bags for her on the way out. 

From there she told me she needed to visit the chemist. I smelled the different perfumes while she was waiting at the service counter and thought that one smelled familiar. A bit peppery, but it was missing something. 

“All done,” she said, as she approached me stuffing a smaller bag into her own larger bag. “Oh, you found my perfume.”

“It smells better on you.”

She brought her fingers to her lips and giggled. Her eyes looked a bit glazed, pupils dilated more than they ought to be in such a brightly lit shop. 

“I think we need to get back,” she said, staring at my chest. “I need to…” Her voice trailed off.

“Then let’s go,” I said. I wasn’t sure what was happening, and I was growing concerned. “Do you feel okay?”

I glanced back at her and saw a very goofy smile on her face. “I feel really really good. And this is gonna be great,” she insisted, drawing out the length of her words and laughing off my concern. “We just need to get back fast, so I don’t lose my job.”

I didn’t quite understand how she could lose her job for having a short walk to the grocer, or why this trip had a time limit all of a sudden, but I pressed on. She kept up and we managed to get the klick back to the lift in short order. There was an older boy, perhaps a teenager, on the lift when we boarded. He had on a messenger uniform and was holding a large box.

Aera either didn’t notice him or wanted to put on a show. She pulled me to the corner of the lift and pressed her body into mine. She tore at my shirt, untucking it furiously, then stroked my bare chest and abs. I moved all the bags to my left hand and ran my right hand from her waist to her bottom and she moaned her appreciation quite lewdly.

From the corner of my eye, I saw the kid turn away, while his ears turned a bright shade of pink. Luckily, the lift signaled, and he got off at the next stop. Then he was gone, and we were alone.

The air felt delicious to breathe and I took large gulping breaths of it. I was fuzzy and warm all over, breathing in clouds. She pulled back and held my face with her hands, looking at my eyes. Her pupils were even wider now, only a small ring of deep green left.

“We’re doomed,” she said, with a feverish smirk. “Tell me how you feel.”

I ran my fingers through her hair and leaned down to kiss her from her mouth to her neck. I pulled up her dress and ran my hands from her hips to her ample and delicious ass.

“I feel like fire.” I was only vaguely aware that I was intoxicated, and that knowledge was hardly the priority at the moment. She pulled my shirt up and leaned down, giving me a long lick from my abs and all the way up to my left nipple. My cock throbbed as her tongue passed over. I began to feel the familiar tingling burn everywhere her tongue had been.

She swore to herself and suddenly pulled away to cross the lift. The absence of her was cold, and I needed her to come back and be pressed against me. She laughed and keyed in a code.

“I didn’t put in my codes,” she said, laughing at herself. “We were just gonna be here all kriffing day.”

She wasn’t coming back fast enough, so I took the three steps across the lift to her. She seemed to know my intent and jumped up into my arms, with her legs wrapped around my hips. I held her up by her ass and pressed her into the wall. Our mouths crashed together, and she moaned and bucked against me for an eternity.

Again, I felt like my mind and body were split. My mind knew that the lift ride would end any moment, but I wanted her to give me permission to unbutton my pants and take her in the corner of this lift as though there were not a consequence in the world other than her pleasure.

She pressed her back into the wall behind her for better leverage and reached down for the closures on my pants. It was as though she could hear my thoughts. She deftly unbuttoned them and slid her hand into my pants, down my underwear, and over my painfully hard cock. She gripped tightly. I whimpered and almost lost control of her as my legs weakened.

“Kriff, Aera…” I may have cried actual tears for the agony of nearly having her. Her hand was not pleasure, but torture.

“I can’t wait. Rex, please.” She was begging me. “Please fuck me.”

I moved her hand aside and tore my pants down. With one arm I held her weight, and with the other I guided my cock deep into her. Her hips ground against me and she soon began bucking erratically as though… Yes, her body stiffened all around me and she stopped breathing for a moment.

I wanted time to stop as her beautiful, soft, and exquisitely tight pussy pulsated around me. That feeling at that moment, was my crowning achievement. Nothing else meant anything. Until, that is, the lift chimed.

I set her down and had the good sense to angle my body so that if the doors opened, the people entering wouldn’t see me trying to stuff myself away. I found myself seething and grinding my teeth as I buttoned myself and gathered up all the shopping. When the door opened, there was a handful of individuals waiting to board.

Aera fled quickly and nearly jogged up the hall to her apartment. She was into the door before I turned the corner. As I approached from the hallway, I could see her stripping off her dress and throwing it, out of frustration, onto the floor in front of her. 

All but for her boots, her naked skin glistened in front of me. She stared at me like a wild animal ready to attack. Eyes wide, muscles tensed, she breathed in deeply and I began to match the pace of her breaths as I stood paralyzed by her. I thought she moved to approach me, but quickly passed by and took the shopping.

“I swear if one more kriffing thing stops me from fucking you I will scream.” she said flatly as she systematically slammed what needed to be cold in the refrigeration cube with far more force than strictly necessary. Then she turned to face me, breathing hard with her jaw clenched.

I felt too warm, sweat was making my shirt cling to me and it was quite uncomfortable. Nothing at all like my blacks. I followed her example and stripped my shirt off. The air felt different on my skin than in my lungs, I could feel it cooling me in large thick fluffy wafts.

I must have closed my eyes for when I opened them, she was grinning up at me. Near, but not yet touching me. 

“If you think the air feels good…”

She pressed her soft bare self into me and traced her hands up my chest to my face and my head. My eyes rolled back into my skull and I saw a flash of green light, with watery flickerings. The fiery tingle was back on my lips and everywhere she had put her mouth on me. Her fingernails began to wind their way down my body and my reality was shattered. The world was hazy, as though I were watching through a green fog. As green as her eyes. I could breathe and I could feel her, and that’s all I needed to survive. 

## Aera

The air was rippling, and I could feel the heat being kicked off from his bare skin. My boots, the only remaining piece of clothing I had on, were sticking to my sweaty calves. They itched and I needed them off.

I don’t remember talking, but he seemed to acknowledge my needs and moved us to sit on the bed. I fell onto my back and watched the ceiling swell and swirl in misty waves above me. He traced his fingertips from my hips down to my boots and unlatched them. He deftly removed them while I focused on taking large deep breaths.

I felt the bed shift as he crawled to lay next to me. I turned my head and saw him propped up by his elbow, staring at me with a goofy grin on his face.

I laughed as I watched him.

He laughed with me and stroked my side to my hip with his free hand. His hands were fire and the absence of them was ice. I wanted to burn. His gaze turned serious for a moment, and I could tell he had gone inside of himself.

“What are you thinking about?” I rolled to face him and pressed my lips to the center of his forehead.

“You, sweet girl.” His brow furrowed, and he looked as though he were in pain. “I’ve thought of little else since we met.”

“What specifically about me?”

"I...” 

He held my chin with his fingers and angled my face up for a kiss. He pulled me over to lay on top of him and laced his fingers through my hair. His voice was low and charged.

“I don’t have the words for it right now.”

He could feel it too, the pull that compelled us together. I was sure of it.

“Show me,” I said.

His mouth met mine and I was hungry for him. The burning tingle on my lips and neck were reignited. My body didn’t seem to be in my control anymore, and my hips moved blindly. His cock was eagerly awaiting just this opportunity. I slid over the hard length of him and brought him to my entrance. I watched him press himself back into the mattress, breathing hard, like he’d just been running. Tears sprang from his closed eyes, and his face showed anguish.

“I don’t want to hurt you, and I feel like I’m losing control.”

“Let go of your control. I’ll let you know if it’s too much.” I slid myself down on him and was so overwhelmed I felt my own tears fall down my face and land on his chest. His hips rose to meet me, and his hands wiped away my tears.

The fury was quickly upon us. He pushed deep and hard and I was overcome almost immediately, aching and pulsing around him. But he did not slow his pace as he had before, I had no time to recover. Electric shocks ran through my body and I jolted and convulsed. I tried to squirm away from the intensity of the feeling, but he held my hips in place and kept up his relentless pace.

A pressure was building, and my legs stopped being able to hold my body up. I collapsed on his chest and he quickly rolled me to my back, unrelenting in his tempo. It was too much, I wanted to scream. I tried to squirm away again, but he had me pinned. He slowed his pace to balance his body over mine. His eyes, with only a small ring of whiskey brown left, seemed concerned. I nodded my assent, the moment of slowing had settled the electric shocks running through my body, but not the increasing pressure I was feeling.

He saw my consent and brought his other hand slowly up my body. He caressed my hips and stomach, then my breasts and chest. His hand ended at my throat and his fingers gently wrapped themselves around, applying nearly no pressure. There was no malice in his expression, only eagerness and pleasure as he relentlessly crashed into me. The feel of his hand on my throat made me flash to my memory of watching his hands wrap around his mug at 79s. How powerful he was, the gentle way he applied them. The air around me shattered, my entire body hardened with tension. There was a tingling sensation at the back of my throat and nose, and the taste of honey.

The world went white, and I think I might have heard voices. 

## Rex

Her entire body clenched, and she cried out gripping down on my cock. First, there was a string of foul curses, but soon those curses turned to sobs. She wept freely, and as the tears poured down her face she kept grinding and clenching. For an impossible amount of time, she writhed and spasmed in pleasure. A warm wetness grew between us and I came undone, collapsing on top of her. Her fingernails circled through my hair and down my neck. Her spasming eventually calmed as I softened inside of her. I pulled myself to her side and she burrowed her face in my chest, tears still streaming down her face. 

“It’s not fair,” she said. “Five days isn’t enough.”

I knew exactly what she meant but hadn’t seen it until this moment. The fates that we toasted to, would not likely be kind to us. And now there was no longer an option to say no. So, I hugged her tighter next to me and let her tears fall. For the first time in my short life, I thought about wanting something more than what I was allowed.

She wiped her face and sighed. The intensity changed and I could see it in the vibrations of the air. It felt as though a bargain had been struck, but the terms remained unnamed. I could sense her discomfort and I pulled away from her as she rolled to her back. She was glowing with sweat. The coolness from the air accentuated the feeling of wetness that had been between us. I could feel it from my knees to my waist. A point I was quite proud of.

I got up to use the refresher and clean myself up. I brought a warm wet cloth and found her attempting to sit up. Her hair was wild, and she held onto her head as though she were dizzy.

I sat down on the bed next to her and she leaned into me. I cleaned her up, wiping downward in large broad strokes.

She turned her head and watched me, with an amused smirk. “You’re very thorough,” she said. 

“I was taught that it’s polite to clean up my messes.” She laughed at me and I moved her thighs apart to inspect the worst of the damage. I moaned in appreciation at the sight of her. “And what a mess it is.”

“I certainly hope so. I came so hard I thought I was dying.” She laughed and gesticulated wildly, “Like there was the Force, the Maker, and a white kriffing light.”

I grinned as I finished cleaning her up. “I wondered where you’d gone.”

“I’m not entirely sure, but it felt...” she trailed off for a moment. “I’ve heard that in addition to getting you really high and horny that the Gungan honeycomb can temporarily increase force sensitivity.” Her eyebrows flagged.

It was the honeycomb, that explained it all. I knew I was not functioning at full capacity. Everything felt different, better, more profound. I wouldn’t normally be comfortable being incapacitated as such. I laughed at myself.

“Want to hear something funny?” I asked.

“What?”

“I had no idea what those did when we ate them.”

There was a short pause as she looked at me, fully understanding what I had said. Then she erupted in laughter.

“You bought them; how could you not know?” She kept laughing, the sort of contagious laughter that turned you purple and had you fighting for breath.

I laughed with her. “There was a sign that said _For Lovers Only._ I thought it would be a nice touch.”

“There was no sign on them that said _Side Effects: Will make you cum so hard you think you’ve died?”_

I shook my head no.

“You were right though. It was a _very_ nice touch.”

We laughed and talked for a while pressed close together. She turned on some music from the headboard panel and changed the color of the lighting to blue, suggesting that it might cool us down. She got up and grabbed my shirt, taking it into the refresher with her. When she came out, she was wearing it. It fell to her upper thighs and I fought an urge to cross the distance between us and lay my hands on her ass. I was rewarded with a glimpse as she reached into a cupboard above her head.

I smelled some sort of aromatic fruit, and I watched her bop along to the beat of the music while she cut and prepared some of the things she bought earlier. I sat up and pulled my underwear on. I felt a bit awkward just doing nothing and watching her, so I picked up our mess of strewn boots and clothes and made the bed, pulling off the wet sheets and bundling them up. I found new sheets in the deep footboard compartment and tucked everything in tightly. I hung my jacket on the back of the chair and hers up in the tiny closet near the door. She looked up from what she was doing and smiled.

“You know there’s every chance we’ll just mess that one up too.” She nodded toward the bed.

“What if I’m counting on it?”

My stomach suddenly felt like it was trying to digest itself and I was drawn to the food. I came to stand behind her at the counter, my arms wrapped around her waist and my chin rested slightly on the top of her head.

She laughed again, “Hungry, boy?”

“Always.”

She stabbed a large piece of fruit with the tip of her knife and held it up to where she thought my mouth was. I adjusted and took it deftly with my teeth.

“Mhhh,” I moaned. The juices from the white fruit overwhelmed me and dripped from the corner of my mouth. “Very juicy.”

“It’s already past 1300 you know. You need to keep your strength up.”

We’d been at it for four hours. I was amazed.

She soon produced a lovely looking tray of cut fruit with cheese and crackers. I refilled our caf mugs and she brought us each an additional glass of water.

“This,” she explained, “was my favorite childhood snack. My niece,” she pointed toward the holo on her desk, “has since adopted it as her favorite as well.”

I could tell she loved her home, and now I knew she had a fondness for her family. I wondered what had happened between her and her mom to pull her away from all of that.

“You’re away from home often?” I asked.

“I’ve not been back for four standard cycles. I miss it.”

I suddenly wanted to feed her the Kaminoan fish stew they served us every Benduday. To show her what my youth tasted like. As I ate, I imagined her as a kid, wild and happy, all those freckles.

Her com chimed and she reached into her bag. She shooed me away to the other side of the counter and motioned for me to be quiet.

She switched on and a small holo bust of a young woman came into view.

“Malla, hi!” Aera said, perhaps with a bit of feigned enthusiasm. “I thought you were back to Lantillies with the Officer’s entourage?”

“Oh, I am, I think we’re just waiting for hyperspace clearance. Anyway, I was gifted one of those new orbital day cruises for this Benduday, but I won’t be around for it. Do you want it?”

Aera’s eyes lit up. “Yeah, that sounds fun.”

“Yay!” The young woman in the holo, Malla, cheered. “Ok I’ll change the name on the reservation. It feeds and provides booze for up to six people per pod. How many should I put you down for?”

“Just two,” Aera said, smiling.

“Oh, is this a date?” Malla asked as her eyes widened.

“I don’t know yet,” Aera replied.

I purposefully cleared my throat from across the counter.

Aera shot me a foul look, but I grinned. Retaliation for kissing me in front of my men.

“Oh, he’s with you right now? Well, I shouldn’t keep you.” Malla winked and looked around as though she may increase the field of view Aera had set.

“Thank you Malla, enjoy your trip home.”

“I will,” she said, “You guys have _fuuuuun_.”

Aera keyed the transmission off and stared daggers at me. “How do you even know I mean to take you on that cruise?”

I threw my hands up in defense. “I didn’t mean to imply that you were, but it’s only fair that I’m not the only one facing a scandal when they go back.”

She laughed and we closed the gap between us again. She fed me bites of fruit and cheese and then I finished off the remaining pastries when that plate was done. I felt much better, but still not quite full.

I boxed up the refuse and put all the dishes in the sink. But when I returned to her, she was moving her neck from side to side and trying to rub her own shoulder. She looked like she may be tired.

I came around behind her and placed my thumbs where her hand was trying to massage. I applied pressure and moved along the length of the muscle that ran underneath. She moaned a little and leaned back into me.

“I have an idea, if you’re open to working with your hands.” 

## Aera

“Of course,” he replied.

I stripped off his shirt and led him to the refresher. He stripped out of his underwear and I led him into the small shower stall, closing the door behind us. I turned the water on, and we just stood there for a moment, holding each other with the warm water falling all over us. His hands gently explored my wet curves.

I turned the water pressure to a low drip and applied some of my perfumed soap to his hands. His hands slid all over me, and his deep baritone groaned into my ear as I slipped around in his arms, moving to face away from him. His cock twitched and slipped against the border between the crack of my ass and my lower back.

His hands roamed to my breasts and ass and I wanted this to go on all day, but I had other plans. I turned the water back to high and I aided to rinse off all the soap, with more efficiency than he really cared for. When clean I turned off the water and toweled myself off, throwing him my only extra full-sized towel.

I hung my towel up, grabbed my new bottle of body oil, and tossed it to him.

He grinned at me as he read the label.

“I’m going to need you to rub that all over me,” I said.

“I was hoping you’d ask,” he replied opening the door.

I led him by the hand back to the bed and I dove onto the tightly pulled blanket, face first. He wasted no time and was down on the bed with me, hovering over me and attempting to get the cap off the oil. I was on the verge of telling him how to work it when I felt a stream of it fall onto my shoulders.

“There we go,” he said. He squirted a few more pumps over my back and shoulders and then put down the bottle. He spread it over my skin, and I closed my eyes and burrowed my face into the pillow while his hands slid over me, finding all my knots and tension from years of self-isolating through overwork. He worked from both shoulders down my arms to my hands and fingertips. He worked out a terrible knot behind my right shoulder blade, and I felt as though it were easier to breathe.

But he wasn’t solely at it for my pleasure, no. He added more oil to his hands and began to run lower down my back. He let out an appreciative sigh as he pulled his oily hands over my ass. He grabbed the bottle again and gave a good squeeze. He worked the oil down from the small of my back to the swells of my hips. Then briefly they fell between my thighs, causing a moan to escape my lips before he moved on to my lower legs and feet.

I was quite vocal when his thumbs passed over the ball of my foot. It shot electricity straight to my nipples and I had to act. I pulled myself up and moved to straddle him while he sat up. I grabbed the bottle of oil and squeezed a liberal line of the stuff between us. I began rubbing the oil into his abs and chest while I pressed my breasts against him. He tried to hold me in place, but the oil on my ass and thighs kept everything moving.

“Your hands. I can’t get enough of your hands.” I tried to hold on, but eventually fell back to the bed.

He laughed darkly and rubbed his hands up both of my thighs which he gently motioned apart. I obliged and spread for him, giving him full access to me. His large hands stroked me in full before two fingers began to explore my wet folds. I ground down and his fingers entered me, stroking, and rubbing. He repositioned himself and freed up his second hand to rub oily circles around my clit with his fingertips. All the while he stared at me, watching like a predator waiting for a meal. I was done for, I writhed on his fingers and cried out in heat like a wild animal.

He wasted no time in getting me into a greasy hold with his cock throbbing at my entrance.

“Forgive me, sweet girl, but I’m going to need you to cum a bit harder than that.”

With little effort I angled my hips and his cock, once again, filled me. The slippery grasping and relentless pacing he had learned earlier helped me happily meet his request again and again.

Time appeared to stop for a long while. But my body was becoming depleted, I could hardly move. The exhaustion from this prolonged effort at grappling for pleasure was settling in as the honeycomb wore off.

His muscles were rippling with effort, and slick with oil. He was focused on his task, but he was flagging. I stopped him and repositioned myself above him, so he could rest. I leaned over, sliding my hands over his oily body as I rode him slowly. He stared at my face intently, concerned and determined.

I leaned down over him and said, “I need to feel you cum now.” I became aware that I was right on the edge the moment I said it, and as I came again, he did not miss his opportunity to follow along.

We awoke from our oily stupor hours later, a little chilled, and very hungry. We cleaned up again and found the energy to make one of my more common weekday meals, only I made the entire portion. A fresh veggie stir fry, with enough spicy noodles and meat sauce to feed six the packaging said. I ate my normal portion, but there were no leftovers.


	4. Taungsday: The Spire

#  Taungsday: The Spire

## Rex

The skylight was just beginning to change colors for the dawn when I rolled over to my back and opened my eyes. In the low light I could see she was curled next to me with her hands balled into fists, blankets around her waist. She was breathing evenly, but her brow was furrowed. I gently kissed her on her forehead and her tension released.

“That’s right,” she mumbled and pulled the blanket up.

There was none of the uneasiness I experienced the morning before. My mind felt fresh and I had lost every ounce of hesitation I had. If I had three days left with her, then I was in for the entirety. Outside of this week was up to the hands of the fates. The focus had to go on the parts I could do something about. Our chemistry was real, that was obvious. On the other hand, I really didn’t know a lot about her likes and dislikes. What I did know I held onto tightly, but I needed more.

I felt the cushion shift and looked over to see her opening her eyes and stretching.

She smiled at me, and I couldn’t quite figure out what to say. But I was glad to be there, so I smiled right back.

“I need caf,” she said. “Want some?”

“Oh yes,” I groaned. She made to roll over me to exit the bed, but I couldn’t simply let her leave. My hands wandered up her bare silken skin as she passed. She paused momentarily and crawled up to kiss me while my hands wandered and took her all in.

“This isn’t how you make caf,” she said, smiling at me.

I was sad to let her go, but the blooming headache between my temples helped me see the sense that my rising cock refused. She used the fresher first and was wearing my shirt again when she returned. That simple possessive action made my heart ache.

As I passed her, she reached out and ran a fingernail down my chest.

“There’s a spare toothbrush and razor in there if you want them.”

“Thank you,” I replied. She answered a question I hadn’t even considered yet. In the fresher I splashed water on my face and hair, brushed my teeth, and shaved my face smooth again. From the stall I caught of whiff of the perfumed soap from our short shower yesterday, and the memories and sensations flooded back. With it a remnant burning tingle on my lips from the honeycomb the day prior.

When I returned, she placed a cup of fresh caf on the counter for me and returned to make her own. I put my shorts back on and came to sit at the counter, my mouth taking scalding sips and breathing in the smell.

She brought a data pad and her com to the stool and sat next to me. She keyed something in and then looked quite excited.

“I want to show you something. Get dressed, we can take our caf with us.”

“Can I borrow a shirt?”

She looked playfully exacerbated, “I suppose you can have this one back, I have nothing in your size.” She took it off and threw it at me as she walked toward her small wardrobe. She pulled out some underwear, black, and put them on.

“You _do_ own underwear!” I snarked back.

Our playful banter made me wish I could introduce her to the squad. I could just hear Hardcase roaring with laughter as she lashed at me with her sarcastic tongue. I wished I could be completely open with them about it, have her out for a round with the men. Could I share her with my world?

She ushered me out the door and to the lift, but this time we were going up. We stood like normal people in a lift for a change. Normal people, that is, not intent to fuck each other. It felt new and exciting. I held her hand and she dangled it playfully between us while she sipped her caf.

The lift went on longer than I expected, and when we got off it was to what looked like a busy corporate lobby.

“Welcome to Con Star Spire,” she said as she waved at a girl standing behind the welcome counter and walked us over to another panel of turbo lifts. When we entered, I saw that these had glass panels on the back wall, and realized we were going to the top of the building spire. I looked out through the glass as we rose up and above the rest of the sprawling megacity. The Senate, government domes, and the Jedi Temple were all easily identifiable amongst the other spires. Above us large cruisers warships were banked on the horizon and lines of ship traffic spiraled around, even at this early hour.

We arrived at the top to a view of the pink horizon from a glassed-in observation dome. She led me to the edge of the glass on the eastern side and I could do nothing but stare. Small shards of light were beginning to glint on the towers around us as the sun rose. We stood in silence for a while and when I turned to look at her, she was smiling up at me.

“What would you be doing today if you hadn’t run into me?”

I laughed. “Honestly, I have no idea. I imagine I’d be bored and trying to keep everyone else from needing to file incident reports.” I grabbed her hand and squeezed. “What would you be doing?”

“All my friends shipped back home. So, I’d probably just be watching holos and masturbating.”

I could feel my breathing deepen as I considered her words very thoroughly. I downed the last of my caf and pulled her in close to me, angled to look out at the sunrise.

She smirked at me, knowingly. “But because you’re here,” she said, snaking her bare hand up my loosely tucked shirt to my bare skin. “I can take you along on an adventure, _and_ I don’t have to cum alone.” Her fingernails traced along my abs and chest.

I momentarily missed my armor. While not the most comfortable to hide an erection in, the plastoid codpiece sure did hide it. Those kriffing fingernails of hers plowed through my senses.

I was going to need a moment to clear my thoughts and adjust my pants before we went back to her apartment. I pulled her away for a moment while I adjusted myself to a more comfortable and less conspicuous position.

“Sorry,” she said, “It’s hard to not touch you, perhaps we should go back?” 

“So you can touch me more?” I asked. “Yes ma’am.”

I had received my orders. 

## Aera

The ride down was practically chaste, except for his knowing whiskey-colored eyes wandering the course of my body. I stood perpendicular and took him in. Shirt crumpled and untucked from both his waist and boots. His face and shoulders also seemed more relaxed.

The second leg of the lift ride was empty, as the bulk of lift traffic would be headed up the tower at this hour on a Taungsday morning. Being alone with him reminded me that just the morning prior he had me pinned to the wall in the opposite corner. I licked my lips and tried desperately to keep my cool. I had already taken too many risks in the, undoubtedly monitored, turbo lifts of my employer and landlord.

He let me lead him down the hall and into my apartment. We set our mugs down and I turned back to him, pulling him toward the bed by his waistband. The look in his eyes became predatory and serious. He pulled my sweater up and off and carefully sat me down on the bed, making to quickly take my boots off.

I pulled his shirt up and over his head. Then his mouth was on me, tongue and teeth. His hand reached behind me and unclasped my chest binder. He sat down and pulled me to his lap, face to face. Skin to skin. Mouth to mouth. His rough hands caressed, and his mouth licked and sucked at my neck and chest and each nipple in turn.

My nails ran through his buzzed blonde hair and he moaned. He shifted his weight above me and pulled at my leggings and panties until my ass was free. Another quick tug and they were off. It was cold being away from him and I moved to close the gap. I wanted his fingers and tongue. _Kriff_ I needed his tongue.

I sucked his lip and sat up mounting him over his pants, feeling suddenly shy. Uncomfortably sober. This was it, I thought to myself, our first time going in without excuses. I wasn’t as confident now, but my pussy ached all the same.

“What is it, sweet girl?” He asked sweeping his hand from my chest to my hips. He must have twigged to something. “What is it you need?” He licked his lips and smiled.

“I want—”, I ground my hips into him, but that wasn’t it. I wanted his hot tongue and to squeeze his face with my thighs, but I felt mortified to ask.

“No, no,” he added, his voice growing dark and a grin blooming on his face. “I asked what you _needed._ ”

His hands squeezed either side of my hips and inched me forward onto his chest. My breathing was irregular, and my face was hot. _Did he know what I wanted?_

I felt stuck there, needing so much, but unable to ask for it. I didn’t want to feel like this. I wanted to be the woman that took what she wanted.

 _No!_ My mind snapped back into place. I _was_ a woman that took the opportunities presented to her. I brought up the memories of the past two days, where I was so very eager to let him know how it was going to be. _Is that what he wanted?_ My posture straightened up and I traced my nails up his bare torso. He licked his lips and watched me eagerly.

“I need your tongue, Rex.” I inched up his chest. “I need your fingers, and I’m going to fuck your face.”

I could hardly breathe with the anticipation. His hand on my hips pulled me up his body to his shoulders, I carefully stepped over him with my knees. I hovered above him for a moment as his large rough hands wound up my thighs to my ass and waist.

The expression on his face was pitiful. “Please Aera,” he begged, “Let me give you what you need.”

I lowered myself and he raised his head to meet me, licking his lips. He groaned in pleasure as his lips and tongue grazed my wet slit. The vibration from his deep baritone made me grind down harder for more.

His tongue gently and slowly lashed at me, and soon his hand was roaming to fulfill the second portion of my request. He slid one thick finger into me, and I lost myself in the pleasure, bucking and riding from his soft tongue to the hard nub of his nose.

He added a second finger, and I was lost a moment later. So easily he had my core clenching around him. I had never fucked this good in my life. He moaned again, but the sensation quickly turned from the height of pleasure to uncomfortable overstimulation. I pulled back onto his chest.

His eyes were wild, and his face, chest, and forearm were all covered in glistening wetness. Quickly his expression turned to concern.

“Did I hurt you?” He asked.

“No, that was great.” I panted. “I just…overloaded. Not done with you yet.”

He smiled shyly and wiped his face with his dry hand.

I dismounted his chest and remounted facing the other direction.

“Sweet kriffing maker,” he said under his breath.

I unbuttoned his pants. He lifted his hips for me when I got my thumbs under the waistband of his underwear. I pulled just far enough down his thighs to free his cock. I wrapped my hand around his hard length, and he throbbed and moaned. I moved down his body and he grabbed me by the hips, eager to reengage for more. His tongue found its way, and I eagerly bent down to take his cock in my mouth.

His hips were pressed deeply into the bed, He throbbed and whimpered into me. I took comfort in the thought that he was fighting himself over the urge to fuck my mouth. I tested him by moaning huskily with my lips wrapped around him. His focus was lost, hands to the side gripping the bed. I thought he might be right on the edge, but he held out. After a moment, his hands returned their focus with fervor.

His tongue was made to work differently at this angle and when he introduced his fingers I felt not just as though I were on the edge of another orgasm, but there was that pressure again and the tingling in the back of my throat and nose. He crooked his fingers inside of me and began a rhythmic stroke with them.

My lips and tongue continued over his hard throbbing cock, with my hand loosely stroking the base. Soon I felt so dizzy I couldn’t hold myself up anymore. My body collapsed onto him and I lost all control. Rolling my hips onto his glorious face and taking his cock as deeply as I could. His fingers picked up their pace and the pressure became unbearable. I felt him slow for a moment and suckle gently at my clit and then it was upon me. Slow at first, the waves pushed past my senses and whited out my vision. I squeezed my eyes shut as I clenched and rolled into it. I felt a flood of wetness leave me.

“Kriffing maker,” he sounded surprised briefly, and then as my mouth was able to focus itself on his cock again, he stopped sounding so coherent. “I fucking love your…uhhhn.”

I increased the pressure with my right hand and moved my left in to wrap gently around his balls. He was beginning to lose his control, and the thought of it made me frenzy. I increased my pace, and his hips soon began to rise, sliding his cock into my mouth. I found his rhythm and could soon anticipate him. Behind me he was a wet mess of a man, groaning in pleasure and moaning in half words and praises. His hands roamed over my ass, spreading me apart and squeezing. I could feel his eyes on me, and even without his tongue or riding his fingers I felt like I may be building toward another.

“Please, Rex,” I breathed out over his slippery cock. “I need more.”

Feeling him like this, so remarkably close to bursting and at my mercy, made me crazy. His tongue went back to work. I moaned again, down and around the length of him. He whimpered and dug his hips back into the bed, his body went rigid, and his breathing hard. He took his tongue away again.

“Are you trying _not_ to cum right now?” I asked, with an incredulous tone. I could feel him laugh beneath me.

“Right on the edge,” he said, his tone now much more serious. “I’m yours to command.”

He said the sweetest things.

“I’m also very close,” I told him as I ground down around his fingers and stroked his wet cock with my hand. “I want you to cum when you start to feel me cum.”

His tongue was back, and his fingers went rigid as they slid in and out. I resumed sliding my lips over the girth of him, twisting my hand around his base, and gently massaging his balls. It wasn’t’ long before he was trying to pull his hips away from me again. I bore down on his face in retaliation, trying to signal him to pick up his pace.

Message received. His fingers began fucking me in earnest and his tongue lashed at frenzied pace from side to side. I was quickly undone, whole body clenched and moaning while I sucked him off. Soon his own body went rigid and he was fucking my face in earnest. His cock swelled and throbbed, threatening to breach the limit of what my jaws and teeth could comfortably hold. His balls tightened up and I felt hot liquid spurt into the back of my throat. I slowed my pace and milked it out of him until he flinched when my tongue passed over his softening head.

I rolled off him and to my side, exhaustion setting in where determination used to be. I wrapped my arms around his legs and rested my face on his hip. We rested in silence like that for a while, with his hand lazily rolling up my leg and side, then back down again. Then his stomach growled and demanded to be heard.

“Someone’s earned their breakfast.”

“Definitely need a shower first,” he said.

I leaned up and looked at him, he was wiping the wetness from his face. He tipped his head to the side and fingered his ear, chuckling.

“All this extra water,” I groaned, remembering how extraordinarily little my daily allotment of hot water was. And, how expensive that bill was going to end up being. A trillion people competing for resources, and a greedy corporate landlord, sure did make Coruscant inconvenient for me at times.

“Oh, are you rationed?” He asked.

“Yeah, big time.”

He got off the bed and fished through his pants pocket for a black credit stick. He took it to the executive panel by the door and tabbed through the settings before tapping it to the sensor.

“There,” he said. “I’ve set you to unlimited for the next week.”

“You just, what?” I asked.

“Unlimited.”

I was dumbfounded. It was a very strange, sudden, but also oddly wonderful gift. I grinned and raised my eyebrow.

"You need some help washing those hard-to-reach places?”

“I do,” he said. “I really do.”

He came and led me by the hand to the fresher. 


	5. Taungsday: The Game

# Taungsday: The Game

## Rex

She seemed to take a serious delight in watching me eat at the diner. A big Nerf steak on a platter of eggs, and a stack of sweet grill cakes drowned in sticky syrup. I was ravenous, and systematically made quick work of my food. She worked on her bowl of fruit porridge and black caf and just watched me with a quiet smile on her face.

It was a bustling place, with small, padded booths and metal tables. You ordered by a built-in data pad and a server droid brought your food. There was a large elder man in a long white apron, sitting at the counter issuing orders to the droids, and chatting up the regulars.

“I never thought I was a slow eater.” She said, noticing that I was almost done with my entire three plates, and she still had about halfway to go with her one.

“The mess hall is a competitive place. If you fuck around your favorite is going to either run out or someone may snag it when you’re not looking.” I said, thinking of a moment not long ago when Jesse had taken my bowl while Echo distracted me with questions about the newest round of reg adjusts. “Nothing there is as good as this, or anything you’ve made me.”

I wiped up the last bit of runny yolk with the last bite of steak and watched her across the booth. She carefully pulled her hair back behind her ears and looked downward.

“If we had more time, I’d cook you all of my gran’s recipes.” Her face was smiling, but her eyes seemed sad.

 _If we had more time._ Quick visions of an impossible future flashed through my mind. Her running to greet our returning gunships, meeting all of her friends and possibly her family, having a drink together with the boys. We didn’t need more time; we needed a different reality.

I didn’t know what to say. I looked down at the last bite of grill cake, no longer eager to finish it. I ate it begrudgingly and stacked up my plates for the server droid. I leaned back, feeling quite full for a change, and stretched my leg out to rest on the seat next to her. She rested her hand on my boot and played with the clasps as she finished and added to the stack of dishes.

“You mentioned something about an adventure?” I asked.

“Oh yes, I have lots of ideas,” she said, grabbing her data pad out of her bag. She turned it on and started searching. “Doesn’t start until after dark. Hmm.”

“What doesn’t start?” I said, trying to angle her screen into view.

“I want it to be a surprise,” she said.

“There is a dress code though. So, I’ll have to do some laundry first. Or,” she paused, “go buy something new.”

I looked down at my crumpled shirt all stretched out, it hadn’t felt very nice putting them back on my clean body after I had sweat them out from the honeycomb.

“If I ever get more than one shift off at a time, a second set of civvies could come in handy. Especially if I find myself hanging out with you.”

Her eyes snapped to mine with a question she didn’t ask.

“I could stand to go shopping.” I told her. “Do I need something formal?”

“It’s not exactly formal. You’ve almost got it right there,” she said, gesturing toward the entirety of me.

“Almost?” I asked.

She had that wicked smirk again. “Want to make it a game?”

My focus was suddenly shifted to the conversation happening with the old man at the counter. A regular had just come past me, sat down next to the old man, and said, “Can you believe that? There oughta be a law against letting them clones dress up like normal folk.” 

My heartrate and hackles went up and I casually moved to put my jacket on. What had Aera just said?

Her eyes darted to the men sitting at the counter and back to me, and I nodded. She had heard.

“A game?” I asked. “How so?” I cocked my head to the side playfully, pretending to ignore the offense, yet remaining alert to it.

“You go pick out something for me,” she said, reigniting her smirk. “And I will find something for you.”

“It would help if I knew where we were going.” I said.

“Let’s just say that you dress me however you’d like to undress me, but that I might also need to move freely.” She spoke lowly under the din of the diner.

My mind was torn between the potential threat of…what, exactly? An old man with bad opinions? And the thought of undressing Aera like a sweet gift for my having. The threat of the old man suddenly didn’t seem so threatening.

“I have no idea about women’s things though. You may end up in something quite frightening.” I had little clue how to buy my own clothes and needed help.

“Well if you don’t do a good job then I’ll just make you wear an inflatable Krayt Dragon suit all night.”

I laughed at the thought and threw my hands up in defense.

“Threat heard. I’m beginning to form a plan.”

A jolted to attention as a roar of laughter erupted from the two men at the counter. The visitor continued his tirade, no longer remotely attempting to control his volume. “I mean what’re they gonna do when the war’s over? For everyone’s sake I hope they grew ‘em with bombs in their head.”

“Imagine the clean-up though, yech,” the proprietor continued.

Aera shifted her bag over her shoulder and I had never seen that particular expression on her face. Eyes focused to lasers and her brow furrowed.

“Time to go,” she said through clenched jaws.

“Couldn’t agree more,” I said, standing up.

I led her out the door with my hand on her shoulder, and the other discreetly inside my jacket on the hilt of my blaster.

## Aera

We weren’t far from a shopping center, so I suggested we walk. I kept the pace slow, as I was still very sore and stiff from the day prior. The pain made me smile, a constant reminder that I had cum harder and more often this week than ever before in my life. This man was just no comparison to anything. The boy I had considered marrying back on Lantillies now seemed like a joke. 

I looked up at him and saw him deep in thought, a small pinch between his eyebrows. I was worried he was still thinking about what they had said back there but couldn’t think of a way to talk about it. So, I just pulled myself close to him and walked beside him with my hand in his back pocket.

He smiled down at me. “I don’t know what sizes to get, and do you need shoes too? Underthings?”

I laughed. “I’ll send you my sizes.” I grabbed my com and with my one free hand, gave him all the information he could possibly need. “As for the other, I’ll give you a pass on the shoes. Shoes are tricky even for me to buy. I mostly just wear the boots you’ve seen me in.”

“And the uh,” he paused to clear his throat, “underthings?” 

“If you think you can stand knowing that I’ll be wearing them just for you to take them off, then sure, get me some underthings.” I gave his ass a playful squeeze.

“Do you know your sizes?” I asked.

“I don’t remember, it’s different than the uniform sizing though.”

“Hmm.” I pulled him to a stop and walked behind him. I unceremoniously pulled the waistband of his pants down to find a stamp or tag. I made a mental note and did the same for his shirt. Ever helpful, he leaned down to give me a better view.

When we got to the shopping center square, we set a time to meet back up in an hour and a half. I kissed him goodbye and walked in one direction and he the other. I looked back after a moment and laughed when I saw he was looking back toward me.

I was certainly going to get him some non-GAR issued underthings and socks. A new pair of pants and a shirt were hardly spectacular, so I was thinking of ideas to pad it a bit. Scratch that thought, he needed two shirts. I had every intention of keeping one for the smell of him. I was starting to form something in my mind.

I walked through a high-end chemist shop and found a scent that I thought might suit him. Notes of whiskey, caf, and leather, the label said. I got the smallest bottle of cologne and the aftershave out of the collection and opted for the ornate gift wrap packaging. Elsewhere in the shop I found an older style straight razor with a carved wooden handle and a shaving kit. I was shopping in a frenzy, not really paying much attention to price. I so desperately wanted to please him.

I walked past the lotions and oils and saw a familiar bottle. Like a bolt of electricity, I remembered his hands gliding over my oiled body. I put the large bottle in my basket. That was a pretty good start. On the way out I noticed a display of wine and picked up another couple bottles. Then, since I was already riding the wave of impulse, I grabbed some chocolates and candy. I knew he had a sweet tooth, and I was going to take longer than him getting ready.

Then it was onto the clothes. He already had a black shirt. I added a white one in a very similar style, then a charcoal gray version without sleeves. I chose a higher end thin cut black dress slack to go with it. There was a big display in the men’s underwear dept touting that they had the softest natural fabrics in the galaxy. Seemed like a good start. I grabbed a pack of black socks as well. A black leather belt with shiny metal studs completed my mission.

I paid and was otherwise done with my shopping with the better part of an hour remaining. I sat down at a café near our rendezvous and ordered an iced caf, taking a moment to gather my thoughts and catch up on my messages. The first one up was a voice message from my sister.

> “ _The 501 st are all GROUNDED!? I might literally die!” _

Her words were followed by unintelligible whining noises before she hung up. I wanted to tell her, “ _Yes Maeve, I happen to know firsthand all about that.”_ But I ignored her and keyed over the message from Malla. Attached was a holovid of the rains coming down back home. It was a precious gift, and one I thought I might share with Rex later. I watched it again and again, drinking my caf and waiting. 

## Rex

I walked into the shop and Wan was just finishing up with a young teenage girl. She beamed a smile at me and motioned me to wait. I had a look around and took a moment to take inventory of what I knew about Aera and her clothes. She liked black, and she had a few leather items. She was planning on wearing her knee-high boots.

“Welcome back, soldier boy.” Wan said coming from behind the counter. She still had the glasses and messy bun, but today she was wearing a long flowy brown sweater. “How was your date?”

I laughed. “It went quite well,” I said, feeling suddenly warm and rubbing the back of my neck. “In fact, I’ve got another tonight.”

She clapped her hands together and let out a loud hoot. “I love young love,” she exclaimed. “So, what can I help you with today?”

“Well, you see,” I explained as I pulled out my com. “I have her measurements and she has mine, and we’re buying for each other.”

Her eyes widened. “That sounds quite fun. Know where you’re going?”

I sighed. “She wouldn’t tell me, other than to say we should be able to move comfortably.”

“I think that might be code for dancing,” she said. “Tell me about her, what does she like?”

So, I told her about her hair and eyes and freckles, and the black clothes and boots, and the leather jacket.

“Where you also in charge of intimate apparel?”

“I have no idea what I’m doing, but I would certainly like to be.” My face felt hot speaking so openly to another woman about this.

“Don’t you worry about a thing, sweet boy. Works a bit different for those things though.” She reached behind her counter for a data pad and tapped and scrolled for a moment before handing it to me.

“It’s like a game,” she said. “Hit yes or no as they pop up, and it narrows it down as you go along.” She leaned over me and scrolled to the left showing me how to access a 360 view on the model.

“Thank you,” I said.

“My pleasure, sweetie. Now you find something you like, and I’ll go see if I can find something for your girl. Back in a moment.”

 _My girl._ The thought warmed me.

I swiped through and opted out on anything right away that had color or a pattern. What was left was a handful of black things. Some strappy, some hardly functional at all, and then there was a clear winner. Black, with lace on the edges of the panties and over the cups of the binder. It included a belt with straps and thigh high black stockings, a garter it was called. 

Wan returned with three black options. Combining them with the lingerie I had chosen, there was also only one clear contender. A black leather top, intended to be form fitting, was cropped short above her waist. With it was a short swishy black skirt that was made of a stretchier fabric but had a black leather belt that matched the top.

I could see her wearing it in my mind, those panties with the lace on her ass and the stockings and her boots. Wan could also tell when I had made the decision.

“Did you decide on the lingerie to go with it?” she asked.

I showed her the pad, and she nodded in agreement.

“I do have a limited amount of jewelry if you’d like to look.” She motioned be toward a tucked away display case. “Shall I go wrap these up pretty?”

“Thank you,” I said.

Again, the decision seemed easy once I had a look. There was a necklace on a delicate silvery chain thread through three dangling metal bars. One white, one black, and one 501st blue. I wondered if she would see the meaning behind it.

I thanked Wan profusely and again, ran the credit stick the general had given me.

“My pleasure. I’m glad to know that romance isn’t dead.” She handed me a bag with three boxes, for the dress, lingerie, and necklace. “Oh, one more thing,” she said. “If your girl isn’t familiar with the garter, tell her I’d recommend putting the panties on over the straps.” She winked at me and sent me on my way.

I noted the time as I left, I still had about 40 minutes left. I remembered that there was a café not too far from there. I thought perhaps I could have another cup of caf while I waited for her.

## Aera

It was well into the afternoon when we got back to my apartment with all our shopping. I tried to peep into his bag as he put it down, but everything was gift wrapped.

“How long do we have?” He asked, taking off his jacket and placing it on its, now customary, place on the back of my desk chair.

“We’ve got a couple hours till we need to leave.”

He sat down on the bed and then flopped backwards, laying with his arms tucked behind his head. I smiled at how comfortable he was becoming in my space.

“I’m hungry again,” he said.

"I am a bit too, but luckily part of your gift includes a snack, and part of the surprise involves dinner.”

I opened my bags up and sat the bottles of wine on the counter. Next to it I placed one gift box with the clothes, two gift boxes with the toiletries and razor, and another gift bag full of the chocolates and candy.

“I’m going to need another shower and will probably take longer to get ready. You should open yours first.”

He sat up. “I’d like to watch you put yours on,” he said. “If you don’t mind.”

His big brown sincere eyes were on me.

“That might be arranged.” I said, reaching for the most boring package first and handing it to him.

He untied the bow and opened the box. He moved the paper to the sides and revealed a tightly folded bundle of shirts, slacks, belt, and underthings. He inspected each before laying them to the side. 

“You’ve thought of everything,” he said. “Thank you.”

“That’s not everything.” I handed him the box with the straight razor and shaving kit.

“I don’t need anything else,” he said. “Honestly, you’ve already done too much.” He fidgeted and seemed uncomfortable.

“Need has nothing to do with it.” I closed the gap between us, he moved to wrap his arms around my hips, resting his head on my stomach. “I wanted to do more, so I did. Now open the box.” I stepped back, and he relented.

I was excited for his reaction. He seemed shocked initially, as he pulled the blade out of the case and inspected it. A satisfied smile came over his face. “That’s a sexy blade,” he said, admiring it in the light. “I love it.”

I was satisfied that his response was genuine and handed him the next. He read the bottles carefully and smiled. He opened the top and took a sniff, nodding. “Whiskey, caf, and leather eh? I like it.”

He set everything to the side, and I closed the distance again, straddling his lap as he sat up on my bed. “Good,” I said. “Now give me your clothes, I’ll send them with the sheets and towels.”

He let me pull his shirt off. I traced gentle lines down him with my nails and then reached between us to unbutton his pants. He stared at me, eyes wide and hungry. My hands rolled back up, over his chest and shoulders and then to his face.

His eyes met mine and our mouths were pulled together. His face was rough, and I knew that if we started this in earnest, we might not make it on time.

“Mhhh,” I moaned into his mouth before pulling back. “Feeling a little rough here. You should shave, I may like to use you for more _delicate_ work later.”

His smile made him look drunk.

“Yes, ma’am,” he replied.

I removed myself from his lap and he got up and efficiently stripped off his clothes. When he was up, I moved his things to the counter and, stripped the bed. As soon as we were through with the towels, I would send everything with a laundry droid. Everything would be fresh upon our return.

He took his new supplies into the fresher, leaving the door open. I turned on some music and opened us a bottle of wine. I was going to need a drink to build the courage for a reverse striptease. I looked in on him carefully scraping away at his neck. I admired his pert ass for a moment before he caught me staring at him in the mirror and laughed at me.

I drained my glass and quickly poured myself another.

## Rex

The blade was terrifyingly sharp and offered the closest shave I’d ever experienced. It was beautiful in its simplicity, with an oiled hardwood handle and surgical durasteel blade. It had turned this mundane task into something enjoyable.

“Want a glass of wine?” She asked as I was toweling off my face.

“I’d love one,” I said. I was feeling quite nervous again, a tension thrumming through my muscles. Waiting for something. Perhaps a glass or two would help.

I applied the aftershave, which didn’t burn like the GAR issued stuff. Felt more like a lotion, the scent much more subtle than the cologne. I turned and saw her pouring us both a glass.

I came to meet her at the counter, now much more comfortable being naked in this space. She took a long pull off her glass and handed me mine.

“Care to inspect my handiwork?” I leaned down to nuzzle my face against hers, brushing past her cheek to nip at her ear.

Her hand raised to feel the other side of my face, and she inhaled deeply. Her lips grazed my neck and she moaned in appreciation.

“That feels very nice.”

I kissed her and stood back up, taking a large gulp of wine. She drained her glass and made for one last gift bag on the counter, handing it to me.

“What is this?”

“I thought you might want something to snack on while you waited for me to get ready,” she said, smiling up at me. “And I’ve noticed you have a bit of a sweet tooth.”

I opened it up and found a bag full of chocolates and candy of all kinds. In a rainbow of metallic wrappers. I sat down, overwhelmed by it. “Wow,” I said, sitting on the bed and pouring them all out like precious treasures to be counted and sorted. “This is amazing.”

She laughed. “I’ll go prepare my body then,” she said, and then darted into the fresher.

I immediately began unwrapping one of each kind, and sampling each. The chewy ones covered in chocolate and wrapped in green, were quickly named superior. She turned on the water and I could hear her singing, but I couldn’t make out the words. I found myself eating and smiling, simply happy to exist. I popped two of the green-wrapped candies into my mouth and walked to the counter to gather my things. I downed the last of my wine and poured myself the remaining little bit of the bottle.

I opened the package of underwear. Sleek black shorts that honestly did seem incredibly soft. I stepped into a pair and was pleasantly surprised. The same with the socks, they felt quite lovely. I compared my shirt options with the pants and decided on the charcoal shirt with no sleeves. The slacks were much lighter and airy than I suspected, form fitting and sleek, but amazingly comfortable.

I added the belt and then went to study myself in the mirror next to the kitchenette. The stern Captain’s face came off a bit differently in this outfit. Somehow made me feel, more important. I flexed my arms and stood to the side. I grabbed my jacket, and another small handful of the candies, and brought them back over to the counter nearest the mirror.

The cool leather on my warm skin felt good. And I stood, staring at myself. Both proud and intimidating, and a shameful mess. This wasn’t me, however comfortable it felt and however much I wanted it.

The door to the fresher opened and I turned to see a waft of steamy air escape and her wrapping herself in a towel.

"I love hot water. Almost as much as I love…” she walked out of the fresher and saw me standing, fully dressed, in front of the mirror. “Almost as much as I love the way you look in those pants,” she continued. “Looks good with that jacket, but can I see without?”

I complied and showed her the shirt, trying to subtly show off for her at a flattering angle. She bit her lip and approached me, her hands on the bare skin of my arms, and then to my hips and behind me to squeeze my ass. “You make me second guess this whole plan, you know?”

“What do you mean?” I ran my fingers through her wet hair, pulling it behind her ears for her.

“I mean,” she clarified, “why go out at all, when we both know what we really want?” Her tongue rolled over her lower lip.

“Yes, but you said this was an adventure. In my experience, there’s always something to endure on a mission, something that will make the prize so much sweeter.” I leaned down to kiss her, and she welcomed me, sucking at my lower lip. I moved my lips from mouth to neck, and then her ear. “If you just can’t endure,” I said. “You can pull me into a dark corner, and I’ll see what I can do for you.”

And just like that, my cock was hard and pressed between us thinking of fingering her in a dark corner of a club, while she desperately tried to not make a noise.

Through my pants her hand traced over my cock, and she whined.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” She asked, “To make me cum where anyone could walk past and catch us?”

A blast of a thought went through my mind. Not just _anyone_ , but actively fucking her and watching her come undone, with an audience of _Troopers_ watching. All my brothers knowing, and seeing, that she’s _mine._ I wasn’t proud of how I enjoyed the thought, and quickly wrote it off as feral lust.

I kissed her and separated our bodies from each other. I needed to cool down before I found that I couldn’t maintain.

“Are you ready to get dressed?” I asked.

She laughed. “I still have to oil myself and do hair and makeup before I even start to get dressed.”

My heart dropped and my cock ached again at the mere mention of her oiling herself. My eyes shot to her, and that wicked smirk of hers, was waiting for me.

“Do you need _help_ with anything?” I asked. “Surely four hands, would be better than two.” My earlier speech about this being our mission to endure? I wanted to take it all back.

She laughed and walked back to the fresher to begin applying her body oil. She hadn’t answered my question, and I didn’t want to crowd her or make us late. So, I moved to sit at the other side of the bed, which offered a better angle at the fresher, and watched her rub that silky oil into her soft pale flesh, beginning with her arms and shoulders.

I grazed my hand over my cock, as it strained to leave the confines of these slacks. I hadn’t realized how hard I was, and the feel of it revealed itself by way of a small moan.

She turned and noticed me, feigning her shock and offense at the matter. Then she brought the oil with her and stood just in front of me.

“I do want to torture you all night, but I don’t want an easy win.” She reached out her hand and palmed my cock through my pants. I jolted stiff and found it hard to breathe.

“My goodness, this won’t do,” she said, peppering kisses up my neck. “You’ll be miserable all night.” Her words seemed sympathetic enough, but the way she squeezed me again was torture.

She left me again, walking the short distance to the fresher to retrieve her towel, and then returning to lay it out on the bare mattress at the opposite end of the bed from me. She then returned and resumed oiling herself. Directly in front of me she squeezed the oil into her hands first, and then ran it over the flesh of her breasts, and waist, and then down to her hips. She turned around and poured a thick line of it down her back, some of it making its way all the way down to the crack of her ass.

I watched that long line of oil roll down and remembered how it felt to slide my hands across her oiled body. I reached out and brushing my hand over her ass, keen to see it slippery again.

“No,” she said, sternly. She stopped and turned, slapping my hand away. “This is torture, remember?”

“What do you mean?” I asked, confused.

“You can watch me, but you can’t have me until after we come back.”

I took a deep breath and clenched my teeth. She leaned down to kiss me, smiling at my discomfort. She kissed me and slipped her hand, again, over my cock.

I whined, pathetically.

“I want to watch you,” she said.

My mind felt fuzzy, almost as though all my blood flow had been directed elsewhere. “What?” I asked, confused.

“Get your cock out, Captain. I want to watch you.”

She continued to rub the oil onto her back. She reached for the bottle again, pouring it into her hands, and then began working from her lower back to her ass.

I unbuttoned my pants as we continued. I pulled the fabric down over my hips and unleashed my, now painfully throbbing cock, into the cool air of her apartment.

## Aera 

I was facing away, but I could feel it in the air the moment he complied. There was a palpable sense of both anticipation, and relief. I kept rubbing the oil down my ass to my thighs and calves, bending over and swaying to the music as I bent in front of him. I took no small amount of delight when I heard him curse under his breath.

I stood and turned. His large hand was wrapped around his girth tightly but didn’t move. His eyes were fire, and I was his fuel. I came to stand just before him, lifting my right leg up to rest on the mattress just beside him. I twisted back and reloaded my hands with oil. I didn’t know if I would be able to hold out if he kept those eyes on me for much longer. I began working the oil down from my breasts to my abdomen and then lower. I angled myself to open my thighs wide for him.

His breath hitched and his hand began to move his grip up and down the length of himself. I rubbed the oil up my inner thigh, and he echoed my moan as my hand slid over my aching pussy.

I switched legs, now stepping toward him with my left. I mirrored my motions from the other side but lingered and moved my fingertips in large, delicious circles. I felt dizzy and flushed, the music seeming both too loud and too far away. Perhaps the two large glasses of wine back-to-back weren’t helping. I felt drunk and knew that if I didn’t put some distance between us and the way he was looking at me, we definitely would not make it to the club for curtain call.

“You don’t mind if I join you, do you?” I laughed, darkly.

At the sound of my voice, his eyes shot to mine hopefully.

I moved to the other side of the bed, where I had thrown my towel earlier. I sat on top of it and met his gaze again. He seemed to be waiting for me, so I spread for him, watching his very satisfied smile as I did so. I was no longer able to tease him with my own need so urgent. Knowing that the only way to bring him over his edge was to succumb to mine, I locked onto him. He maintained a steady pace, but his breathing had turned labored and his eyes again to fire.

I began my work in earnest. One handed at first, fingers spreading and rolling circles around my wetness and centering at my clit. I was only filled with his gaze and a growing urgency. He began stroking again, settling into a steady rhythm. I felt torn between putting on a good show for him and wanting to cross the gap and slide myself down his length so we could finish together.

My second hand moved to add fingers to my equation. I gently slid in and out of myself, my wetness obvious, even from across the bed. I was losing my ability to concentrate and just needed to get over the edge. I stopped abruptly and began rummaging through the headboard compartment.

“Everything okay?” He asked.

“It will be,” I huffed, “If I could just find what I— Aha!”

I pulled out a pale blue satin drawstring bag, the contents clanging around within. I untied it, fished around inside, and pulled out a small florescent pink cock with an attached vibrating arm. I checked the power cell by fingering the on the button and was relieved to find that it still functioned well after months of my ignoring it.

I wasted no time, beginning first without the vibrations. I saw his hips buck into his hand, his breathing erratic. All the while staring darkly at me, waiting.

I thumbed the switch and with the added vibrations I didn’t keep him for very much longer. He stiffened and groaned soon after he was sure of it, lifting his shirt. His thick hot cum landing on his tightened abs.

I laid on my side, turned the vibrations off, and tried to catch my breath. I saw him grab a towel from the laundry pile to wipe up, and when he was done, he came to me. He pulled me to lay on top of him, hands all over me and in my hair. His tongue felt hot as our mouths collided, first in aggressive passion, then turning slow and gentle.

I eventually moved to lay my head on his chest, his hands in my hair twisting circles.

“Does that take the edge off?” I asked him.

“A poor substitute. But now you probably won’t get fucked in the first lift we’re alone in. So, thank you.”

I laughed as I rolled off him and checked the time. “Well, I’m glad you’re pleased, cause now I don’t have time for hair and makeup.”

He beamed a smile and hopped up. “Then it’s time for these,” he said, handing me the middle-sized box of the three. I couldn’t wait to see what he had picked out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate writing story middles. And this was the middliest middle I've ever written. Thanks so much for sticking with it. I appreciate you all <3


End file.
